Positives and Negatives
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec is a substitute at Idris Prep filling in for the history teacher. Magnus is attending on scholarship and sleeping with the star quarter back. The two seem to find themselves spending more time together than teacher and student should. (Slow Updates)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a small idea I got. I'll try to update as much as I can. This is a Mortal High School AU with a bit of Mpreg. (Happy Mpreg I swear lol). I do not own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.

Update: I'm changing Max's age to Ten years old.

Chapter 1:

"Now remember, I will be picking you up right at this spot at 3:30," Alec told Max.

"I know I know," Max rolled his eyes. "Can I go now? I'm gonna be late for class?"

"Sorry," Alec chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later okay?"

Max nodded and gave him a quick hug before going to meet his friends. Alec waited until he was inside before jogging back over to his car and getting in putting the heat on full blast. He loved fall but he hated the cold air.

Alec glanced at the clock and swore under his breath. He was going to be late for his first day. Not the best impression for a prep school. He made the quick drive to the school, driving the speed limit of course, and parked before grabbing his brief case and getting out of the car.

"Hi…I know I'm late, I'm Alexander Lightwood," he told the secretary as he approached her desk. "I'm supposed to be subbing for a Mrs. Warnen?"

"Wait here while I let the Headmaster know," she told him.

She stood up and went into the back office and returned with a tall grey haired man following her out.

"I'm Headmaster Elric, welcome to Idris Prep," he smiled offering his hand to shake.

"I am really sorry about being late sir, my brother was supposed to take our younger brother to school but he's at home with the flu so I had to take him."

"It's quite alright," the headmaster gave him a reassuring smile. "I really appreciate you accepting this job on such notice."

"I was happy to get the call," Alec chuckled running a hand through his hair. "I promise this shouldn't happen again."

"Ah, Magnus, this is Mr. Lightwood. He'll be filling in for Mrs. Warner. Could you take him to her classroom please?" the headmaster asked the young man walking into the office.

"Must I?" He asked.

"It will excuse the fact you are tardy again this week," the elder answered. "So yes, you must."

Alec glanced over at the student. He was tall, shorter by Alec then two inches so he guessed six feet. Black hair with hot pink and purple high lights. Purple eyeshadow, thick black kohl eyeliner and purple lip stick.

He was dressed in a black sweater with a pair of purple skinny jeans with rips in the thighs and knees, knee high boots laced all the way up, rings on each finger and his nails painted a nice glittery pink.

"Magnus will show you to Mrs. Warner's classroom. There's still about an hour before her first class so you can set up. We've already explained to the students what has happened. Magnus here is one of her best students so if you need anything explained just ask him and he can give you a run through."

Alec nodded and fixed the strap of his briefcase. "Great." He smiled at Magnus.

"I do hope you enjoy your first day at Idris Prep Mr. Lightwood." He handed him a set of keys.

"That makes two of us," Alec nodded accepting them.

He looked back at the student who glanced at him before heading towards the door and not checking to make sure he followed after him.

"So, you're a fan of history?" Alec asked trying to start conversation.

"I like history yes," Magnus answered. "Keys."

Alec handed him the keys and the student took them as they walked up to a door and found the right one sticking it in the lock and pressing some of his weight against.

"The door sticks so sometimes when it opens," he added turning the handle. "But you have to be gentle when you shove it or else you'll fall in. That'd be an embarrassing move on your first day."

"Good to know," Alec said.

"After you," Magnus replied holding the door open.

"Thank you."

Alec walked into the classroom and set his briefcase down on the table.

"When do you have this class?" Alec asked.

"Not until 8th period," Magnus answered dropping his bag onto one of the desks and went over to the window.

He leaned over a bit as Alec looked over and he straightened a bit. Those jeans did not leave much to the imagination.

"O…oh?" Alec looked back down at the desk.

"But I'm her teacher's aide for fifth after lunch, so you think you can last that long without assistance?" He teased.

"Well it looks like Mrs. Warner managed to leave me some semblance of a lesson plan for today at least," he said picking up the paper. "Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"There's a seating chart, Mrs. Warner wasn't always so good with names, top left desk drawer, this may be a prep school but don't be surprised if they try and pull the old 'oh it's okay if I sit here, Mrs. Warner lets me'"

Alec laughed a little bit at Magnus's impression of another student. "Who was that supposed to be?"

"This guy in my art class, I don't think he has too many tools in his tool box if you know what I mean. To many hits in the head from football practice."

"You shouldn't make fun of something," Alec shook his head but failed at hiding his amused smile. "It's not nice."

"He's a total dick," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't use that kind of language either."

"How old are you?" Magnus walked over and leaned against the desk crossing his arms over his chest. "No offense but, you look a little young to be a teacher."

"I just turned 24," Alec answered. "And I skipped a few grades and graduated early…"

"So family money then? Rich parents. Makes sense," Magnus nodded grabbing his bag off the desk.

"Scholarship then?" Alec asked.

"Pays for everything except my supplies," Magnus answered. "Good luck with your first class. See you in a few hours."

Alec gave him a small waved and watched him go, pushing the thoughts out of his head that were anti-teacher and prepared for his first class. It was going to be a very long day and he wanted to make a good impression.

* * *

"Six classes, one more to go," Alec sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at his watch. He had a few minutes to take a quick bathroom break. Quick being the operative word.

He remembered their being a bathroom right across the hall and two doors down. He walked quickly and slipped into the bathroom and paused.

"Shhh, did you hear that?"

"I can't hear anything over the sound of the noises you're making."

"We have less than three minutes, will you hurry up and nng…fuck…"

Alec turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the bathroom and back to the classroom. He could hold it for another hour and a half if need be.

"Good after noon," he smiled as the bell rung. "I'm your substitute Mr. Lightwood. I really-"

He looked over as the door to the classroom opened and Magnus walked in closing the door behind him.

"Late again Magnus," one of the students said. "Enjoy the time spent on your knees?"

"Wanna enjoy some time flat on your back Graymark? It can be arranged," Magnus replied.

"Just please take your seat," Alec said. "And keep the comments to yourself."

Magnus took his seat in the back of the class and crossed one leg over the other taking out his notebook and a pen.

"As I was saying, I hope that we can all get along with each other…I'm going to start with roll call so if I call your name please say hear and I apologize if I mess up your name alright?"

He breezed through roll call. Only two absences, one tardy and only one mispronunciation. So far so good.

"So according to Mrs. Warner's lesson plan you were studying about eh…" he looked through the papers on his desk.

"World War 2, we were learning about Hitler and the internment camps he set up."

"Right," Alec nodded and looked at the seating chart and the student who spoke. "Scott. Thank you."

"I prefer Woolsey and you're welcome," the young man gave him a mock military salute.

Alec picked up the textbook and flipped to the chapter he had marked. And found the lesson plan for that class.

"Mrs. Warner had a couple questions that she wanted you to answer in your notebooks and turn in at the end of class today," he picked up the piece of chalk and began writing on the board. "And then turn to someone sitting next to you and discuss what you wrote."

Alec finished writing the questions on the board and set the chalk down. "While you do that I am going to use the bathroom."

He stepped out and went across the hall to the bathroom. He washed his hands once he was finished and dried them on a paper towel before returning to class. He glanced at the clock. Only an hour left to go.

* * *

"You're late…you said 3:30…" Max said as he got in the car.

"I got held up at work, the headmaster wanted to see how my first day went," Alec apologized. "How was school?"

"Fine I guess, Daniel brought his pet toad to school, the teacher wouldn't let us touch it though."

"I'm glad she didn't. They can carry all sorts of diseases," Alec answered wrinkling his nose. "No one else in this family needs to be sick or in the hospital."

Max nodded a little bit. "Can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Sure thing. We can order it when we get home okay?"

Max grinned. "Half cheese and half pepperoni with peppers."

"You got it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a small idea I got. I'll try to update as much as I can. This is a Mortal High School AU with a bit of Mpreg. (Happy Mpreg I swear lol). I do not own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.

Update: I'm changing Max's age to Ten years old.

Please remember this is fiction, but there will be a better explanation once I get a hang of this lol. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Mmm where do you think you're going?" Woolsey asked wrapping his arm around Magnus.

"I have a doctor's appointment in two hours. I can't be late," Magnus answered moving his arm and standing up so he could pull on his jeans. "I still have to go home and change and shower."

"You shower way too much to be considered normal," Woolsey said laying back.

"I like being clean," Magnus rolled his eyes grabbing his bag. "There is nothing wrong with being clean."

"You shower before sex, after sex, when you get home from school, you wash your hands fifty times a day, are you like OCD or something?" Woolsey asked.

"No, I'm not OCD," Magnus answered. "I'll call you later alright?"

"Going out with Camille tonight," Woolsey told him. "I'll call you."

"Fine by me," Magnus nodded pulling on his shoes.

He made sure he had his keys and headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to catch a cab. He managed to make it back to his apartment in twenty minutes. Took a quick but thorough shower and changed into clean clothes. Fed his cat and locked the door behind him on his way out.

* * *

"Afternoon Magnus, glad to see you're here on time today," Catarina smiled as she walked into the room.

"This is the one thing I can't afford to be late for," Magnus shrugged a little with a sheepish smile. "Insurance will only pay if I show up."

"Shall we start the examination?"

Magnus nodded and lay back on the table and closed his eyes.

"Anything new going since we last saw each other?" she asked.

"My history teacher took a bad fall a few weeks ago; we have a sub at the moment," he answered.

"Oh? Do you like him?"

"He's a good teacher. A little lax at times but he picks up on the material and student behavior pretty fast."

"That's good…everything checks out fine. You can sit up now," she told him.

He nodded and sat up fixing the hospital gown.

"I take it you're still seeing the gentleman in your class?" she asked making a few notes.

"Sort of…he's been seeing this girl, a cheerleader, and so I have a feeling I'll be getting the whole 'I should focus on my girlfriend so I think we should break thing off' text soon. My guess is tonight," Magnus answered.

"And you're being safe? Using protection?" she asked. "And you're taking the pills?"

"Always," he answered.

He hated lying to her. She was a great doctor, but he was not in the mood for the speech again. Once was enough.

"Okay. Let's see your hands."

"Do we have to?"

She nodded.

He sighed and held out his hands. She looked them over and nodded approvingly.

"Is the medication helping?"

"Yeah…I still shower every day…and before and after sex…but I've gotten better about it."

"That's really good Magnus. I'm proud of you. Go ahead and get dressed and the secretary will let you know our next appointment."

Magnus nodded and waited for her to leave and shut the door before changing back into his clothes and putting on his shoes. He grabbed his bag and headed out to the waiting room. "Magnus?"

He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled.

"Mr. Lightwood. Fancy running into you here."

"Oh, Alec's fine. We're not in class, sides, Mr. Lightwood reminds me of my dad and that's a can of worms that shouldn't be opened."

"Oh, Magnus I almost forgot to give this to you. You mentioned you need a refill on the birth control," Catarina said walking over.

"Thanks…" he blushed a little and took the paper.

"I just interrupted you didn't I?" She asked looking between the two. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he assured her with a smile. "If you hadn't remembered I would've put it off even more than I already have."

She apologized again before walking away.

"Well…I'm pretty sure I've just hit rock bottom of how embarrassed you can be in front of a teacher…" Magnus said.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Alec replied.

"It's not really a secret…" Magnus shrugged a little. "I guess they never told you because you're the sub…If I'm not overstepping any boundaries…we could talk over coffee?"

"I have time for a coffee," Alec nodded. "I just have to check out as do you correct?"

"I do yes."

"After you."

* * *

"Ugh, how can drink just straight black coffee?" Magnus wrinkled his nose as they walked.

"Simple," Alec answered. "So…what is this not really a secret secret thing?"

"I was born with a female reproductive system. I still have physically male anatomy, just a woman's uterus. It's a very complex system of organs, I don't ever understand it to be honest. But it's fully functioning hence the birth control," Magnus answered. "The school staff knows, and if people ask I don't deny it….Woolsey knows as well just in case you were wondering. And now you."

Alec nodded a little and drank some of his coffee. "Why disclose it to me?"

"I don't know, you found out, you would've probably found out at some point, and I like you," Magnus told him.

"Do you like a lot of your teachers?" Alec asked drinking some of his coffee.

"No...I hate most of them…but I like you," Magnus answered. He looked at his watch. "I gotta get going, I have to work in an hour and I need to change."

Alec nodded. "Don't forget, we have a test tomorrow."

"And miss my chance to get the only A? How could I forget," Magnus smiled as he walked off.

Alec watched him go, his eyes once more straying to the student's ass and he mentally scolded himself. _Bad Alec, he's your student, do not fantasize about your student._

He shook his head and drank the rest of his coffee before heading home.

* * *

"What are you doing up?" Jace asked as he walked into the laundry room. He glanced at the dryer and saw Alec's sheets and glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk tugging at his lips. "Aren't you a little old to be having wet dreams?"

"Shut up…" Alec muttered drinking some more tea.

"Must've been a good one," Jace chuckled.

He patted him on the shoulder as he walked out of the laundry room. "Happens to the best of us."

Oh yeah, loads of men in their twenties have sex dreams about their male student, Alec mentally rolled eyes and ran a hand through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a small idea I got. I'll try to update as much as I can. This is a Mortal High School AU with a bit of Mpreg. (Happy Mpreg I swear lol). I do not own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.

Update: I'm changing Max's age to Ten years old.

Please remember this is fiction, but there will be a better explanation once I get a hang of this lol. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

"Alec, it's so good to see you," Clary smiled giving him a hug. "What brings you to my neck of the woods? I thought you had given up drinking?"

"I did…or I'm trying, I don't know, all my thoughts on giving things up is confusing…But I could use a drink. A stiff one…" he hugged her back and sat down at the bar. "Just a whiskey on the rocks."

She nodded and got him a glass and fixed his drink.

"What's the matter? More trouble with Jace?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"No. Jace is fine, Max is fine…Isabelle is still not talking to me but she's fine. I'm the one who's not fine…" He answered picking up the glass.

"Oh?" The red head looked surprised.

"I had a sex dream about one of my students…I'm subbing at Idris Prepatory school and there's a student in my class, and he's…very attractive, and flirty and I had a sex dream about him…"

"Oh, I see…was it good?"

"I came twice…in the dream and in actuality from the dream."

"Damn."

"I know…and I feel terrible."

"Why? It was just a dream right? I mean you aren't going to act on it are you?"

"No I would never try and have sex with a student…even if they are 18," he answered mumbling the last part into his drink.

"We just keep running into each other in the most interesting of places," Magnus said walking over.

"Magnus, you were supposed to be working tonight," Clary said raising an eyebrow.

"I know…But my plans for tonight…and any night really got cancelled…my friends with benefits broke things off with me. Going to focus on his girlfriend now."

"You work here?" Alec asked.

"I work at a couple places," Magnus answered with a shrug. "I mostly handle the food orders…a friend of mine owns the place. But I didn't come to work. I came to be a customer."

"You know you can't drink right? You're only 18," Clary reminded him.

"I know, but I can at least sit at the bar and eat now can't I? Sides, it's early, Ragnor won't care either way," Magnus replied.

He took off his coat and Alec had to keep himself from checking him out to much. A tight v-neck purple shirt with silver skinny jeans, thigh high boots and rings on each finger.

"You look nice…" Alec managed to keep his voice calm and finished off his drink and holding his glass out for another.

"I'd hate to let a good outfit go to waste…join me for dinner?" Magnus asked.

"I'm your teacher…it wouldn't be right…"

"We are two adults having a dinner. It's not really uncommon. I used to meet Mrs. Warrner for coffee," Magnus told him. "Please? I hate eating alone…I'll wind up eating too much and feeling like a pig."

"Alright…but we go dutch," Alec told him.

Magnus smiled. "Works for me. Come on, we can get a seat in the back, the tables are better." He stood up and started walking.

Alec paid for his two drinks and got up to follow his eyes sub coconsciously trailing to his ass. He shook his head in time for them to make it to the table and sat down with Magnus sitting across from him. Alec met his gaze and knew he was so screwed.

* * *

"Sorry that you and uh Woolsey aren't together anymore," Alec said keeping his hands in his pockets.

"it was going to happen sooner or later…He's been dating this girl, Camille. She and I used to date then she left me for Woolsey's brother for a while before he died in a bad car accident before coming back to me...then we broke up and Woolsey started barking up her tree. High school right?" Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec nodded a little.

"Oh you got a little something on your mouth there," Magnus said.

"I do? Where?" Alec frowned a little wiping his mouth.

"Right here," Magnus answered leaning forward and kissing him.

Alec stiffened a bit before grabbing hold of his shirt and kissing back. _Fuck it,_ he thought. The two parted after a few moments breathing deeply.

"Do you wanna come upstairs? Meet my cat?" Magnus asked.

"I love cats," Alec answered nodding.

Magnus grabbed his hand and unlocked the door to his building and led Alec upstairs to his apartment. Alec barely had time to get his food in the door before Magnus was kissing him again. Not that he was complaining.

"What about meeting your cat?" he asked.

"You know I was using that as a ploy to get you upstairs right?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was only kidding," Alec answered rolling his eyes and smiling.

"I have a feeling you weren't," Magnus said tugging him towards his bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this…?" Alec asked following after him. "I'm still your teacher."

"You're my substitute teacher," Magnus pointed out. "It's just sex…why? Do you not want to have sex?"

"I don't want you to make a mistake…" Alec answered.

"Wasting half a year on a football player is a mistake, sleeping with you, will not be a mistake," Magnus answered easing Alec down so he was sitting on the bed and getting on his knees in front of him.

* * *

"That was most definitely not a mistake…" Magnus hummed. "Neither time was a mistake actually."

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Alec asked idly stroking his side. "I didn't hurt you or anything when I…?"

"Fucked me into the mattress?" Magnus asked.

Alec blushed a little at the word choice but nodded. "Yeah that…"

Magnus playfully bit and sucked at his neck before pulling away and wrapping a sheet around his waist as he headed for the kitchen. He picked up the cat that was lying outside the bedroom door.

"I see you came out of hiding you little fur ball," Magnus cooed petting the fluffy animal. "This is Alec. Maybe if you're a good boy he'll come back again~" he kissed the cat and set him down on the bed.

Alec chuckled a bit and held out his hand so the cat could sniff it. The animal purred and walked over to Alec cuddling up next to him.

"I have never seen Chairman take to someone so fast, usually he's just a little beast."

"What would you have done if he didn't like me?"

"I would've had to kick you out. I don't let anyone in my apartment or into my bed my cat doesn't like."

"Ouch. Well then I'm glad he liked me," Alec smiled.

"That makes two of us…" Magnus nodded a little smiling back.

"I should go, I left my younger brother in charge of our little brother and that will only end in disaster," Alec said finding his boxers and standing up to pull them on. "Is it weird if I say I had fun tonight?"

"I don't think so…maybe we could do it again sometime…" Magnus replied biting his lip a little.

"I…I think this should remain a strictly one-time thing…" Alec said. "At least…until I'm not your sub anymore. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"So that's what? Two and a half more months until we can do this again?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah…two and a half months…" Alec answered.

"I should go shower before I deciede to jump you," Magnus said turning and going towards the bathroom to shower.

Alec grabbed his hands and pulled him back. "I can at least give you a good bye kiss."

Magnus smiled. "I like good bye sex better."

"If we have good bye sex, it won't be the last good bye," Alec told him kissing him.

"Pity, I'm really good at goodbye sex~" Magnus looked at him.

"I'll have to take your word for it," Alec said pulling away reluctantly.

"I should shower anyway, germs and all that," Magnus replied. "I will see you in class then."

Alec nodded and grabbed his coat. "I will see you then."

He shut the door behind him as he left the apartment and went downstairs trying not to smile. _You did a very bad thing Alexander…even if he was hot and amazing in bed…_ He went across the street to grab a coffee.

"Good morning sir," the girl greeted with a smile.

"It is a good morning isn't it," Alec found himself smiling back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 4:

"You shouldn't be in here," Alec said as Magnus sat on his desk.

The eighteen year old pouted a little bit and bat his eyelashes. "It's no harm. School's over for the day and I have two hours before I have to go to work. Sides, I wanted to stay and chat with my favorite teacher~"

"Magnus," Alec started but was cut off as he rubbed his crotch with his knee and bit his lip innocently giving Alec a sly smile.

"You're going to wear my patients," Alec told him moving his knee.

"Just a quickie~"

"We're supposed to be waiting."

Alec brushed his hair back and sat down at the desk. Magnus moved to his knees and Alec tried to swat his hands away. He glanced towards the door in time to the headmaster walking towards his room. He swore.

"Watch your head," Alec said trying his best to gently move Mangus under the desk and pushed his chair in as the headmaster walked in.

"Headmaster Elric, this is a surprise," Alec greeted smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to speak with you. You've been doing very well here at Idris Prep," the headmaster said sitting in front of the desk.

"I really enjoy it here," Alec nodded smiling.

He skillfully reached under the desk and fisted Magnus's hair and gave a warning tug.

"They're much smarter, and despite a few mishaps, very good," he added.

"I was hoping that I could convince you to stay a little longer. We're having a tough time finding a permanent replacement for her."

"O…oh?" Alec cleared his throat a bit. "How much longer?"

"Just until the start of the new semester. Would that be alright?"

Alec nodded. "I believe that could work. Could I let you know after I think about it?"

"Of course, there is no rush after all," the headmaster told him. "Please enjoy your weekend." He stood up and left the classroom shutting the door behind him.

Alec released the breath he'd been holding and leaned back in his chair. "That was a really stupid stunt you know…" he said pushing back.

"You have to admit it was pretty hot," Magnus replied wiping his mouth and getting up. "And killed enough time that I can get to work."

Alec chuckled and shook his head. "You are too much sometimes you know that."

"But you love it~" Magnus teased as he went to grab his bag. "If you're not busy…maybe we could do something over the weekend."

"I think my weekend will be filled with grading tests and papers," Alec said. "But you never know. I'll call you alright?"

Magnus nodded and headed for the door. "Don't over work yourself."

"I will do my best," Alec waved as he left.

* * *

Magnus rinsed his mouth out and leaned over the sink coughing a few times. He took some deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Ragnor asked walking into the bathroom. "That's the third time you've come in here."

"Are you counting my bathroom habits now?" Magnus asked.

"If you're sick, you have to go home," Ragnor answered. "Come on. I'll drive you."

"I'm fine, really I-" Magnus grimaced and went into one the stalls and proceeded to once again empty the contents of his stomach.

"Yes. You're totally fine," Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Meet me outside with your things. I'm taking you home, no arguments."

"Fine…" Magnus mumbled wiping his mouth again as he flushed.

He rinsed out his mouth and washed his hands before going to the employee room and hanging up his apron.

"You're shift over?" Clary asked walking in.

"Ragnor's making me go home…He doesn't want anyone getting sick…I keep telling him I feel fine, I mean I don't have a fever or anything…I just feel a bit sick…" he answered with a small shrug.

"Maybe it's just stress, you go to a tough school, it's understandable," she told him. "In any case, get some rest okay?"

"I'll probably do some homework and studying," he replied. "But I will try."

He pulled on his coat and met Ragnor out front.

"I can get home on my own you know…I don't live that far away," Magnus told him. "I can walk."

"You and Woolsey were in a sexual relationship right?" Ragnor asked leaning against his car.

"Well yeah, pretty much…" Magnus answered. "Why?"

"Were you two using a condom?"

"Where are you going with this….?"

"Is it possible that you might be pregnant?"

"Pardon?"

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you jump to that assumption?"

"Well you and Woolsey had a lot of sex most likely, I doubt you restricted him very much, and even with the amount of times you shower, it's possible…" Ragnor trailed off and shrugged. "At least buy a pregnancy test."

"If I buy one will it make you happy?" Magnus asked.

"It would make me feel better yes," Ragnor answered.

"Fine. I will buy one. Now you don't have to take me home okay?"

Ragnor nodded. "Make sure you rest. Pregnant or no."

"I get it, I get it," Magus waved him off as he started walking down the street.

He took his phone out of his pocket as it started vibrating and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey…didn't think you'd pick up…"

"I didn't think you'd call. Thought you said you were going to be grading some papers."

"I was…and then Jace and Max decided to go and visit my parents and I find myself staring down the end of a very good bottle of wine and long story short…I was hoping you'd be up for sex with a pathetic half drunk."

"You are anything but pathetic, and I can be there in a half hour if you don't mind a small wait."

"I will see you then."

Magnus ducked into the store as he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed a few different brands and used the self check out and paid putting the grocery bag into his own bag and headed for the bus to Alec's apartment.

* * *

"You alright in there?" Alec asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah…sorry…just a minute," Magnus answered.

He wiped his mouth off and stepped out. "Sorry…"

"It's alright. You okay?" Alec sat up as Magnus got back into bed.

"Other than feeling like I ruined the mood? Fine," he sighed.

Alec shrugged. "I don't want you to over exert yourself if you're not feeling well."

"See, that's the thing, I feel totally fine aside from the random parts where I nearly puke my guts out…Ragnor made the assumption that I could be pregnant or something but I doubt it," Magnus said.

"Well…he might not be wrong you know…I mean, you and Woolsey had a lot of sex from what you told me…and we did it twice…" Alec pointed out. "Well three times if we're counting now."

"But I made sure a condom was worn at all times," Magnus replied. "And I took the pills."

"Did you really?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"…I mean…well…no…" Magnus answered shaking his head. "I forget…" He put his face in his hands and groaned. "On a list of things that I never want to do…talking about possible pregnancy with my teacher whom I'm sleeping with is not one of them…"

Alec rubbed his back. "We have a fully stoked cabinet of tests…Jace gets around a lot and we've had a few pregnancy scares…more than what seems normal but still. If you want to take one."

"That's okay. I bought some before I came over," Magnus told him.

Alec nodded and started to get up. "I'll make some cocoa. Always helps in situations like this," he smiled and pulled on his pajama bottoms. "I'll wait for you in the living room alright?"

Magnus nodded and watched him go before grabbing the grocery bag and pulling on his briefs going to the bathroom. He washed his hands afterwards and set the timer on his phone and set the sticks on a piece of tissue and hugged his knees to his chest.

 _I guess I could always put the baby up for adoption…I'll have to tell Woolsey of course,_ he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _He'll probably deny it…not that it really matters._

 ** _Beep beep, beep beep, beep be-_**

He turned off the alarm and looked at the sticks. He tossed them into the trash and washed his hands and wiped the counter down before going out to the living room where Alec was sitting on the couch grading a few papers and drinking some cocoa.

Magnus sat down next to him and laid down putting his hand in his lap. "Will you go with me to see Catarina…?"

"Sure," Alec nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks," Magnus sighed.

Alec leaned down and kissed him softly. "It'll be okay."

"How can you be sure…I mean…this means there's a chance you're the father…" Magnus replied.

"I'm sure because I care about you and I'll help you," Alec said. "My baby or not. I promise."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

"You are one hell of a teacher you know that?"

Alec chuckled and nodded. "So I've been told."

Magnus smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "I should probably go home…I don't want to impose."

"It's no imposition, I already told you my brother took our younger brother to visit our parents…sides, it's late. I changed the sheets while you were in the bathroom so you can go and lay down if you want," Alec said.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, I wanna get through at least half of this paper work before I go to bed," he answered.

"If you're sure…"

"Really Magnus, it's okay, don't worry so much."

"It's a bad habit."

Magnus sat up. "Don't work too hard okay? I don't like sleeping alone."

"Don't worry I won't."

Alec watched Magnus walk back to the bedroom and poured a little more schnapps into his cocoa and leaned back on the couch. He took a few sips and tried to focus on the papers in front of him even though he was failing miserably.

He finally washed out his cup and headed to bed watching Magnus's for a little bit before carefully putting his arm around him and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

I hope you guys like the chapter and we'll see about whether or not Alec's the father~

Sorry if I don't get Asmodeus right.

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 5:

"What do you want?" Camille asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need to talk to Woolsey. It's important," he answered.

"And you assumed he was here?" she asked.

"That is his car parked outside your house," he answered. "I don't give two shits what the two of you get up to in your room. I just need to talk to him."

"Fine," she huffed and walked back inside and Woolsey took her place.

"If you wanted to talk to me you could've just called, no need for stalking," Woolsey teased.

Magnus snorted. "It's not like that at all. I've found someone better."

"Then why are you here?" Woolsey asked.

"Could we maybe talk in your car? It's kinda private…" Magnus answered.

Woolsey nodded and unlocked the doors and Magnus got in the passenger seat while Woolsey got in the driver's seat.

"…I'm pregnant…" Magnus said.

"You're shitting me…" Woolsey replied.

Magnus shook his head. "My doctor said I'm almost a month a long…that means –"

"You obviously cheated on me," Woolsey interrupted.

"Cheat? Who would I cheat on you with?"

"I don't know. Didn't you just say you were seeing someone? How do I know you weren't seeing them while you were seeing me? I mean you get around Mangus."

"Because I don't cheat on people. And fine if you're going to be an ass about this whole thing, I'll let you know when you can provide a DNA test to prove whether or not you're the father. Have a good day ass hat."

Magnus got out of the car and slammed the door shut and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

* * *

"So basically he called me a slut and I told him I'd tell him when he can provide DNA for a paternity test and stormed off..." Magnus said as he sat down.

"Ouch," Clary winced. "That's gotta hurt."

"Well he's not lying…I have fooled around with other people before him. But he's one of the only guys I've actually had sex with and he knows that so," he shrugged. "I wish I could drink.."

She rolled her eyes. "How about I make you an ice cream sundae instead?"

"I will take it," he answered nodding.

Clary got up and went over to the freezer in the break room and got down a bowl.

"You uh…you never mentioned you were friends with my teacher…" he said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, we went to school together," she nodded. "He's a really great guy. His parents kicked him out when they found out he was gay though…"

"Oh that sucks…." Magnus frowned. "What about his younger brothers?"

"They moved in with him since Jace is going to college at NYU and their parents are always away on business trips and his sister's going to school in Los Angeles, so Max lives with Alec."

She set the sundae down for him. "He's a really great guy though. If he wasn't gay I'd probably go out with him."

"I'll be out to work in a bit," he smiled.

"Take your time," she squeezed his shoulder in a friendly manner and walked out.

* * *

Magnus yawned as he unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. He turned on the light and stood in the doorway.

"Please tell me you did not break into my apartment," he said looking at the man sitting on his couch.

"Alright. I didn't break into your apartment," the man replied crossing his legs. "You should find a better place to hide your spare. And a nice old lady let me in."

Magnus sighed and shut the door behind him. "What do you want?"

"I came to see my son of course, it's been awhile," Asmodeus answered.

"Ten years to be exact," Magnus pointed out setting his bag down on the coffee table and going to the kitchen for a bottle of water. "I feel like this should be the other way around. Aren't I supposed to be the one who randomly shows up on your doorstep?"

"I was hoping, we could try and make amends…" Asmodeus sighed.

"Why? Why now? You didn't want me when I was a child," Magnus said.

"You have every right to be angry at me. I hardly deserve the father of the year award-"

Magnus snorted. "Yeah, hardly."

"I'm trying here, cut me some slack please," he looked at Magnus sincerely.

"I'm sorry, you're right, you are trying. I'll give ya that much," he said walking over. "Are you hungry? I could make something or we could order out…"

"Why don't we go out? My treat," the man offered.

Magnus nodded. "Just let me shower and change."

He went into his bedroom and shut the door before stripping and going to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He dried off and changed into white skinny jeans with a grey sweater and black boots and his white pea coat and stepped out.

Asmodues held the door open for him as they left and outside.

* * *

"So how's your ehh school life? High school right?" Asmodeus asked picking up his wine glass.

"Senior and I've managed to make all four years without incident…it helps that they will revoke my scholarship faster than you can say schizophrenia," Magnus answered drinking his water.

"Where are you attending?"

"Idris Prep high school. It's a private school. Nice place, teachers are okay…"

"And they…"

"Understand my 'condition'?" Magnus nodded.

"And you're going to your checkup's regularly?"

"Every other months like clockwork."

"Good…that's good…" Asmodeus nodded and drank his wine.

Magnus poked at his food with his fork. "I'm pregnant…."

"Pardon?" Asmodeus blinked.

"One of my classmates and I were in a sort of strictly sexual relationship and well…he may have gotten me pregnant…it's either him or one of my teachers…" he mumbled the last part.

"Are they willing to step up?"

"Not really, he basically called me a slut…I'm not even going to waste my breath him…"

"And the teacher? I may be old but my hearings still sharp."

"It's a slim chance it's his…but he's willing to help, even if the baby turns out not to be his. The tricky part is making sure no one finds out I slept with this teacher…he's nice and I don't want him to get in trouble because of me…"

"Magnus, it takes two to people to make a baby, even if sex isn't involved…do you plan to keep it?"

"I don't know…I haven't really gotten that far. I've only known for a few days," he shrugged and put his fork down.

Asmodeus nodded. "Do what you think will be best for the child. It's your choice whether you decide to keep them or not."

"I know…" he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his seat. "by the time I actually have the baby I'll have graduated high school and I don't mind postponing college for a years to raise them, it's just the money part that's eating at me. Knowing Ragnor he'll make me stop working and the money in my savings will only last me so long and-"

"Let me help," Asmodeus interrupted. "As a way of making things up to you. If you do decide to keep the baby, they are my future grandchild after all."

"I don't-"

"Please Magnus. Let me do this for you. Just make up a list of all your expenses and I will pay the cost."

"You can't just throw money at me and expect it to make up for ten years of abandonment, " Magnus said.

"I don't, but I want to help you. Let me help you Magnus," Asmodeus replied.

Magnus stood up. "Thanks for dinner…I'll…I'll think about it…" he pulled on his coat as he walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

I hope you guys like the chapter and we'll see about whether or not Alec's the father~

What would you guys like next? Magnus and Alec on a date, Alec meeting Magnus's father or Woolsey and Magnus doing some 'talking'?

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 6:

"Hey Alec have you seen my-"

"Jeeze don't you knock?!"

Magnus yelped and grabbed onto Alec to keep from falling off while Alec pulled the covers over them.

"So you must be-"

"Out!" Alec interrupted grabbing a random object and throwing it at the blond.

Jace rolled his eyes and shut the door. Alec groaned and covered his face.

"So much for having some time…" he mumbled.

"So your brother walked in on us…that's not the worst thing that could've happened," Magnus tried to cheer him up.

"No….But the moods ruined…"

"I wasn't really all that into anyway," Magnus shrugged and moved to sit next to him. "I was thinking about a nice hot fudge sundae."

"Really?" Alec sat up. "You were thinking about ice cream while we were going to have sex?"

"Don't blame me, the baby wants it," Magnus gave him an innocent smile. "I'm gonna shower while you defuse the situation."

"You are so lucky you're cute," Alec chuckled kissing him.

He ran a hand through his hair and watched Magnus go into the bathroom with his clothes before pulling on his own discarded sweats and a sweater as he went out to the living room where Jace was sitting on the couch.

"How old is he?" Jace asked.

"18…" Alec answered sitting next to him. "It uh…it just happened….five times…on three separate occasions…."

"Never pegged students to be your type," Jace chuckled. "I'm not gonna tell if that's what you're thinking."

"You're not?"

"It's not like he's 15…anything else I should know?"

"Ehhh...nope nothing at all."

Jace nodded. "Right. Well I'm gonna go and meet Simon at the library for our study da-I mean study session…" the blond grabbed his back and made a hasty exit.

Alec shook his head as he left and ran a hand through his hair. "That went better than expected…" he said as Magnus walked into the living room.

"Oh?" He asked sitting down.

"I mean sort of…" he answered. "I mean I just told him that we're eh sort of just sex friends and that you are my student, but I left out the part about me possibly fathering a baby with a student…who is male but also has female reproductive organs as well…."

"Ah well my father knows all about you," Magnus said grabbing his phone.

"Your father?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. He tends to show up randomly out of the blue and he is currently sleeping on my couch. He has the audacity to pay my bills and tell my bosses that I won't be working anymore," he answered.

"Seems like he's wanting to help you out…" Alec pointed out. "I mean he's supporting you, and working while you're pregnant won't be the ideal thing. Too much stress won't be good for either of you."

"I suppose…" he sighed. "But I can quit my own jobs."

"Have you given any more thought about what you're going to do after you have the baby?"

"I uh…I think I'm going to give them to a good family…I'm not really adept at taking care of children. I can hardly take care of myself half the time…" Magnus answered. "Is…is that okay?"

"It's your choice," Alec told him. "I'll support you in whatever you choose."

"Thanks," he smiled a bit.

Alec smiled and kissed him. "Hungry? I can make us something to eat?"

"I should head home. My dad's milking the missed out family dinners all he can and he's a surprisingly good cook. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright. Don't forget about the test tomorrow."

"And miss my chance at getting the only A? Hardly."

He grabbed his bag and coat and left the apartment.

* * *

"What's eating you?" Jace asked.

"Hmm?" Alec looked up from his papers.

"You've been so quiet. You don't even make comments about the stupid answers the students wrote. Something happen with what's his name?"

"No…I just…if you got someone pregnant, but they slept with someone else around the same time they slept with you and got pregnant but decided to give the baby up for adoption would it be selfish if you wanted them to keep it because you want kids?"

"Fuck you knocked him up didn't you?" Jace asked.

"What I no…!" Alec lied.

"Yes you did. You're voice gets all high pitched when you lie," Jace pointed out. "So he's a hermaphrodite?"

"I think the new term is intersexed," Alec replied. "But yeah…he was sleeping with another stupid and he's not sure if I'm the father or the other guy…but he wants to give the baby up for adoption and…well I kinda want him to keep it…I'd help raise it and everything, I've always wanted kids."

"Does he know that?"

"No…And I don't really want him to. It's his choice and I don't want him to feel like he has to keep the baby because I want him to."

Jace nodded. "I think you should go ahead and tell him how you feel. He might not want to keep the baby just because he'd be doing it alone. If he knows you're willing to help him even if the baby it's yours, it might change his mind. Assuming of course you don't care whether or not the baby is yours and you're actually doing it because you like him."

"I don't know," Alec covered his face with his hand. "The sex is fantastic, he's so flexible and hot, and the things he can do with his mouth-"

"Eww moving on," Jace interrupted.

"And when we're not having sex we just talk and talk and never get bored or stop talking and we have really great conversations or something he'll just sit there and watch tv while I grade papers and it'll feel so right and just ugh."

"Seems to me that you like him," Jace pointed out. "Like you really like him."

"Fuck…I think you're right…" he groaned.

He rubbed his chest and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just worked myself into a tizzy. I'll be fine…"

"Well the best thing to do at this point is sleep on it."

"I'm gonna go to bed after I finish these."

"I'll pick up Max after school tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"And by the way. I think he likes you too," Jace said as he walked to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

I hope you guys like the chapter and we'll see about whether or not Alec's the father~

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 7.

"Magnus," Woolsey walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not in the mood to be called a slut Woolsey," Magnus said pulling his arm free.

"No, I uh wanted to talk to you. About the you know what?" He replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"You do realize we're in school right?" Magnus pointed out.

"Let's ditch. Please? We should really talk about this," he said.

Magnus glance down the hall towards Alec's classroom before nodding and following him outside. "Mind if we get something to eat? I couldn't eat a thing this morning."

"Yeah. We can go to the usual place," Woolsey smiled as he unlocked the doors to his car. He shut the door after Magnus got in and got in the driver's side starting the engine.

"So does this mean you and Camille broke up?" Magnus asked putting his bag by his feet.

"Sort of," He answered. "We're taking a little break at the moment…"

"I've heard that excuse before," Magnus sighed. "I told you dating her wasn't going to be easy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Woolsey asked looking over.

"It means she probably wants to sleep with other people and doesn't want you to find out if you're still together," Magnus answered. "I dated her too remember?

"Why would she do that?"

"It's Camille, does she need a reason?"

"I guess not…" Woolsey parked the car and got out going around to the other side of the door to open Magnus's for him.

Magnus got out and fixed his jacket.

"So um…how far along are you anyway?" Woolsey asked.

"I think about two monthsish…I'll know when I go to the doctors on Saturday. Why?" Magnus asked as they walked into the diner.

They sat in their usual booth in the back across from each other. Magnus picked up his menu and flipped through it.

"Abortion is out of the question if that's what you're going to say next," he told him. "You know how I feel about that."

"I know…I wasn't going to suggest that, I'd like to keep my dick intact thank you very much," Woolsey replied.

"Smart man," Magnus nodded.

They ordered their food and handed the waitress their menu's before she walked away.

"I was a dick when you told me…I um…I panicked...a baby wasn't really in my plan you know…" Woolsey sighed.

"It's not mine either you know," Magnus pointed out.

"I know. You had big plans. Graduate high school with honors, got to a top university, become a history professor and publish five books. Believe me I know," Woolsey chuckled picking up his soda. "So what are you going to do?"

"Adoption," Magnus answered.

He nodded. "Adoption…does the other possible father know?"

"Yeah. He supports the choice. Understands the reasons and is still willing to help out during the whole ordeal. Even agreed to interview a few couples with me."

"That's good. I support it too… I'll um…provide the needed DNA when the time comes…"

"I appreciate it."

"For the record…had this been a different point in time…-"

"I know," Magnus nodded and gave him an understanding smile. "Don't…don't worry about it okay?"

Woolsey nodded.

* * *

"Someone's home early, I thought school didn't get out til three?" Asmodeus raised an eyebrow as Magnsu walked inside.

"I ditched," Magnus shrugged setting his bag on the floor and shutting the door.

"I thought you liked going to school."

"I do…I just talked to Woolsey…"

"Oh? What happened?"

"He agreed with my choice for adoption and told me he'd give some DNA when we can do a paternity test."

"That's good right?"

"I guess….I kinda hoped he'd want to try and help and we try to work it out but shit that like only happens in the those cheesy romance movies. Never in real life…" he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go and take a bubble bath. Unless the apartment's on fire try not to disturb me."

He went to his bedroom and shut the door taking off his clothes as he walked into the bathroom. He added some lavender scented bath salt and bubble bath before turning off the faucet and getting in. He let out a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes leaning back.

Magnus wasn't exactly sure how long he had been in the bathtub until he was brought out of his thoughts by knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You have a visitor," Asmodeus answered.

"Is it important?"

"He says he's your history teacher."

"I'll be out in ten," Magnus told him getting up.

He quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top and some slippers before tying his hair back and walking out.

"I didn't know teacher's made house calls now," he said smiling at Alec.

"You didn't show you for classes, I thought maybe my teaching chased you off," Alec answered.

"No no it, I just needed to take care of a few things is all," Magnus told him. "You're teaching is perfect and-"

"You two are sleeping together aren't you," Asmodeus interrupted.

"Wha…what? That's insane. He's my student, I would never-"

"Save it, I can see through your lies. And before you ask, I'm Magnus's father."

"You're his father?"

"My biological only shows up once in a blue moon father," Magus added. "And he was just leaving."

"I am doing no such thing," Asmodeus answered sitting down. "I'd like to know precisely why you are sleeping with your history teacher and why you," he looked at Alec. "Are sleeping with a student."

"I need ice cream for this kind of talk," Magnus said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"It um, it just sort of happened really…" Alec answered. "And we haven't really slept together since."

"You aren't giving him special treatment?" Asmodeus asked. "Because he doesn't-"

"Magnus," Alec got and quickly went over to him wrapping his arm around him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I'm fine," Magnus answered.

"You should sit down," Alec said.

"Just a little dizziness. I'll be fine," Magnus replied. "I just-"

Alec tightened his grip a little as he slumped against him. "Need to go to the hospital," Alec finished carefully picking him up.

Asmodeus opened the front door. "I'll drive and we'll talk."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Alec asked.

"He'll be fine…just low blood sugar. He hasn't been eating as much as he should be," Asmodeus answered.

"Why not?"

"It's how he is. Catarina will talk some sense into him and he'll be shoveling food down like he was before."

Alec nodded a little. "That's good."

"So what are your feelings on the adoption?"

"That it's his choice…."

"There is a but somewhere in there. You can tell me, I won't tell him." Asmodeus sat down next to him. "I know you have some thoughts on it."

"I…support his choice for giving the baby to a good family…but I'm not against raising it either. I know it sounds weird, but I like him, I know I'm his teacher and I shouldn't but I do and I mean I've always wanted kids and you know maybe this is something but I don't want to force the whole thing onto him and-" he rubbed his chest. "Sorry."

"Heart trouble?"

"In a way. I had really bad pneumonia when I was little and it messed up my lungs. So if I get to worked up I get chest pains."

"Must make sex interesting."

Alec blushed a bit embarrassed. "He doesn't know if that's what you're trying to say. I haven't told him. It's not something that's important."

Asmodeus nodded. "You should tell him how you feel. Before it's too late. He'll have graduated by the time the baby is born." He looked at his watch. "I need to make a call. His room is 434 if you'd like to go see him."

"Okay…" Alec got up and went to Magnus's room and felt a little awkward with the stuffed bear he had purchased.

He knocked on the door before going in. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"A little lightheaded and feeling a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar but otherwise good and the baby is still in perfect condition," Magnus answered.

"That's good. That's really good," Alec smiled and walked over. "I uh…know it's kinda corny but I got you this from the gift shop."

He handed him the small bear and sat down.

"Cute," Magnus smiled.

"So um….your dad…he's uh…interesting to say the least..." Alec nodded a little.

"You're wondering why I never brought him up."

"No…yes…I am. I'm sorry. I'm being nosy."

"I'm the result of an affair. My mother worked for him at his company and they slept together. They argued about the course of action because of my anatomical incorrectness. He wanted it to be my choice and she wanted a girl or a boy. Not both. He managed to get her to let it be my choice what I wanted when I was old enough to choose….he left a year later and she grew depressed and later killed herself. My step father blamed me and tried to drown me. He got arrested and sent to jail and I was bounced around foster homes until I was old enough to declare myself legal emancipated only to find out I need my parent's permission. And well he popped up back into my life and I got him to sign the form and the rest is history."

"Well that-"

"Sucks?"

"In simpler words yes."

Magnus shrugged a little bit. "I hope he didn't get under your skin."

"No. I think he gave us his blessing," Alec replied. "But we can talk about that and us and everything later. You should get some rest and I need to get home and feed my siblings and grade papers with the thought that yours will not be one of them."

"I'm sorry. How about a kiss to make up for it."

"We're in a hospital, you are my student."

Magnus huffed. "You're so much easier to convince when I'm naked."

"Aren't we all?" Alec smiled. "Get some rest okay?"

"With my father loitering around I'll do my best," Magnus nodded. "And since I don't have anyone to sleep with I will settle for Mr. Cuddles."

"Mr. Cuddles? Really?"

"It's what I secretly call you."

Alec shook his head and smiled leaning down and kissing his forehead. "You're too cute for you're good sometimes. I'll come see the both of you tomorrow alright?"

"Don't work yourself to hard," Magnus said.

"I won't. Trust me," Alec replied.

He shut the door behind him as he left. He could tell him another time. He still had seven more months to go right?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

I hope you guys like the chapter and we'll see about whether or not Alec's the father~

Sorry this ones short.

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 8

"Fuck," Magnus groaned and pulled his shirt off.

"What?" Alec asked looking up from his essays.

"I can't button my shirt. I get half way but then this," he motioned to the slight swell of his stomach. "Gets in the way."

"Guess you need to go shopping then," he shrugged. "Just by everything you have one size bigger. No one will notice."

"I thought you weren't supposed to show until the fifth months…" Magnus pouted rooting through Alec's drawers for a t-shirt. "I'm only two and a half months…"

"Well…you do tend to wear tighter fitter clothing," Alec pointed out.

"I can't help it if I want my ass to look amazing," Magnus replied with a shrug and joining him in bed. "Before I forget, first interview with prospective parents tomorrow afternoon. Can you make it?"

"Can't," Alec shook his head. "As much as I'd like to. Max has a soccer game tomorrow and then I have to drop him off at my parent's house in the Hamptons. He's spending Christmas break with them this year and since his school gets two weeks off they want him there for two weeks."

"That sucks…" Magnus sighed. "Both that you can't come with me and that you won't get to spend time with Max."

Alec shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"What about Jace?"

"He's going to see our sister."

"So you're going to be spending Christmas break alone?"

"Nope. I'll have my good friends, Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan."

"Then it's settled. You will come to my place for Christmas."

"What about your father?"

"Business trip in London. He'll be gone until New Year's."

"What about your friends?" Alec asked. "Don't you usually hang out with them?"

"They all have their family plans," Magnus answered. "Come on…don't leave me and the baby all alone on Christmas."

"Fine. Fine," Alec smiled wrapping his arm around him.

"Then we need to pick out a tree," Magnus said sitting up some.

"A tree? You want to get a tree?" Alec asked.

"I always get a tree…" Magnus answered. "We can go when classes get out on Tuesday."

"Don't you think it'll be weird? Us leaving together after school?" Alec asked setting the papers aside.

"No? Why do you?"

Alec shrugged.

"Alec, it's been about three months give or take since we started seeing each other. I'm pretty sure if someone was on to us, we'd be found out by now."

"I suppose you're right…" Alec nodded.

Magnus sat in his lap and kissed him wrapping his arms around his neck. "You, Mr. Lightwood. Worry way too much."

"And what do you think I should do instead?" He asked.

"You could do me~" he answered kissing him.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually managed to find a tree…" Alec took a step back and looked at the large, very alive and green tree in front of them.

"Perks of knowing someone who works at the tree farm," Magnus replied handing him a mug of hot cocoa. "Woolsey works there and always saves me a tree."

Alec nodded and accepted the mug and took a sip. "How long were you two together?"

"Off and on about a year I suppose," Magnus answered.

"Did you like him?" Alec asked setting his cup down and picking up a box of decorations.

"It was purely physical and sometimes there were dates and over all companionship. Why? Jealous?" Magnus asked helping.

"I'm just trying to get to know you better, is that wrong?"

"I think it's sweet."

Alec blushed a little and shook his head. They worked in silence. Well sort of silence. Magnus had a particular way of placing his ornaments and instructed Alec where to place each one. Not that Alec minded.

"Shouldn't you be off your feet or something?" Alec asked after placing the last decoration. "By the way, your apartment officially looks Christmas appropriate. Minus the snow and elves."

"I'm not supposed to eat a lot of junk food and take out so this is the only alternative," Magnus answered. "Unless you'd prefer to don the frilly pink apron and cook."

"Pink is not my color," Alec chuckled.

"Be helpful and get the bowls? Left cabinet on the top," Magnus told him.

Alec nodded and got the bowls setting them on the counter. He got the silverware and napkins while Magnus plated the food and carried the bowls over to the couch to sit down.

"How'd it go with the parents? Where they nice?" Alec asked sitting down next to him.

"They were...interesting…" Magnus nodded a little.

"Good or bad?"

"Total health nuts."

"So bad then?"

"They didn't want me to keep contact after the whole thing…"

"And you do?"

"I'd like to be kept in the loop…know how they're doing once in awhile…that's not stupid right?"

"No. it's not stupid. Who's the next couple?"

"A Maia and Jordan Kyle-Roberts. Hyphenated last name," Magnus leaned over him and picked up the papers. "And a same sex couple. Will and Jem Herondale."

"What do they do?" Alec asked.

"Which?" Magnus asked.

"Hyphenated."

"They work with wolf refugee's."

"Animal people. Not bad. And the other two?"

"One is a cop and the other is a stay at home kinda guy."

Magnus put the files back down on the coffee table and leaned more against Alec as he ate resting his head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Magnus glanced up at him.

"Always can," Alec nodded.

"Did you mean it? When you said that after you finish working at Idris we could actually try to make this work? And I don't just mean until after the baby either…I mean in the long run…"

"I meant it. I like you."

"I like you too…"

Alec smiled and kissed his forehead. "Glad to know."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

I hope you guys like the chapter and we'll see about whether or not Alec's the father~

Sorry this ones short.

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 9:

"This is the house?" Alec asked getting out of his car. "This is like…white picket fence type stuff…"

"It's cute," Magnus answered fixing his shirt. "Not my type of things but cute."

Alec followed Magnus up the walk and knocked on the front door. In a way the house was cute. A one short house painted light blue with a white door, white framed windows and lace curtains. Only the fences were more metal like and painted black with intricate designs.

"Hi, you must be Magnus," a young man smiled opening the door. "I'm Jem."

"We're not late are we?" Magnus asked.

"Actually I think you're early. Please come in," he answered stepping out of the way.

"Oh this is Alec," Magnus said motioning to him.

"Or Alexander," Alec added offering his hand. "I'm just here for moral support."

"It's nice to meet you," Jem smiled. "We can sit in the living room. Will should be back from the store soon. Can I get you anything to drink? I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

"Just some water for me please," Magnus answered sitting on the couch.

"Coffee…thank you," Alec nodded.

He sat down next to Magnus and looked around. He looked down as Magnus put his hand on his thigh.

"Alec, if both of us are nervous, this is not going to work," Magnus told him.

"I think I know this Will guy…" Alec replied. "Like went to school with him know him."

"Okay…ehh is this a good sort of know or bad?"

"I don't know…I spent most of my college years with my head in a book and the very few times they weren't…I was drunk and having sex with some dyed brunette…"

"You just keep getting interesting," Magnus pecked his cheek and pulled away as Jem walked back into the room.

"One ice water and one coffee," Jem said as he set the cups down. He sat across from them holding a mug of tea.

"So they were out of the cookies I like. Again. Can you believe it, I…oh, was that today?"

"Yes Will. It is today."

"Forgive him, he's a bit single minded sometimes…" Jem shook his head. "Will, this is Magnus and Alexander."

"Alexander Lightwood. Never thought I'd see you again."

"Will…nice to see you too…"

"You know each other?" Jem asked.

"We were in college together," Will answered siting down next to him. "He spent most of his time with his face buried in a book and the off chance he wasn't, he had a habit of luring innocent freshman back to his room. He was quite the book worm heart breaker."

"I assure you I left my heart breaking ways back at college…" Alec blushed embarrassed.

"Did you two ever…?" Magnus trailed off leaving the end of the question open.

"Us? Oh no," Alec shook his head.

"I was the RA," Will answered standing up. "But we're not hear to talk about the past right? You guys chat, I'm going to go change and get some snacks."

"Sorry about him….he's a bit rough around the edges at first. But a real sweet heart when you get to know him," Jem assured them. "We both really appreciate you doing this. How far along are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Three months on Saturday," Magnus answered. "Morning sickness sucks but it's eased up a bit which is nice."

"And you were born with both sets of anatomy correct? Feel free to stop me if I get to personal. I've just never met someone like that."

Magnus nodded and drank some water. "My parents left it up to me to choose what I wanted to do. But circumstances left me finically unable to do so…but I've done my best and I've learned to live with it."

"I wasn't sure what kind you might like or what you might be allergic to so I made chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar, peanut butter chocolate chip and snickerdoodles," Will said walking in with a plate of cookies.

"I will take a sugar cookie," Magnus replied reaching for one. "This one hardly lets me cook or bake anymore."

"You do get distracted," Alec pointed out.

"Are you two together?" Will asked.

"He's one of the possible fathers…" Magnus answered. "Him and this other guy I was seeing…" He took his phone out as it vibrated. "Speak of the devil. I should take this…"

"Go ahead," Jem nodded.

Magnus gave them an apologetic look and stepped outside shutting the door behind him.

"He's not the kind to sleep around," Alec added. "He was in a relationship with someone else before me and while he and I aren't in a relationship we have slept together and the conception just happens to be around the time they ended things and we sort of started things…"

"Sorry…not him, his girlfriend. She just wanted to yell at me," Magnus answered waving his hand dismissively as he walked back in. "So where were we?"

* * *

"I liked them," Magnus said eating some ice cream. "I was surprised to find out Jem was the cop but to each their own right?"

"So are you going to go with them?" Alec asked.

"What do you think? You have a say in this too," Magnus reminded him.

"They would be great parents," Alec nodded in agreement. "What was Woolsey's girlfriend calling you for?"

"She was mad because Woolsey was out with someone else while they were on break and she said it was my fault. It's no big deal," Magnus answered.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Woolsey?"

Alec nodded.

"I don't. I thought I did but I don't."

"Is it bad if I say I'm happy about that?"

"I don't think so."

"Well well well don't you two look all cozy comfy," Asmodeus said walking into the apartment.

"Well we were…" Magnus muttered. "You're supposed to be in London."

"I closed the deal early…nice decorations by the way. Very cute," he nodded.

"Is this my cue to leave or…?" Alec looked between them.

"No need," Asmodeus answered shaking his head. "I will take my leave. Remember, Santa knows whether you've been naughty or nice~"

"Ignore him," Magnus sighed settling against him.

"He's just doing what father's do," Alec shrugged. "Though I doubt Santa is a pervert that he watches us when we're naughty."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Well we could be naughty~"

"I'm going to have to pass on that one," Alec told him.

"Damn. And here I was all ready to dress up like an elf," Magnus joked.

"You are too much," Alec shook his head.

"You love it."

"I do indeed."

Magnus blushed a little. "I think you're the one who's too much Mr. Lightwood."

Alec kissed him softly and placed his hand on his abdomen and stroked it softly pulling away. "We should get to bed."

"Carry me?"

"I suppose I could do that."

He disentangled himself from him and got up before picking up Magnus and carrying him to the bedroom and setting him on the bed.

"I'm gonna clean up our little ice cream sundae fest. I'll be in in a bit okay?"

"Don't take too long," Magnus told him.

"I won't," Alec leaned down and kissed him.

He shut the bedroom door behind him and grabbed their dishes going to the kitchen to wash them. He put everything away before going back and smiled a bit seeing Magnus already asleep. He quietly got in beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"I wouldn't be against raising the baby together with you…" he murmured falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

I hope you guys like the chapter and we'll see about whether or not Alec's the father~

Sorry this ones short.

In response for the short and bad chapter I'm giving you a long chapter for the next one

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 10: 

"Alexander. You're early," Robert took his glasses off as Alec walked into his office. "We weren't supposed to be meeting for another hour."

"It's always better to be early than late right?" Alec asked. "Can't keep the general waiting."

"I'm just about finished here. Shall we head to the restaurant?" he asked standing up.

Alec nodded and waited as he packed up his things.

"Before we go, is there something you'd like to tell about this?" Robert said handing him a few pictures.

Alec frowned and took the pictures looking through them. They were of him and Magnus mostly. Leaving from school, going out, having lunch on the weekends.

"You're having me followed?" Alec sighed. "Of course you're having me followed."

"Alexander. You're a teacher; you should not be sleeping with your students. Do you know what sort of issue's this would break up? I understand that you're gay but-"

"I'm serious about him," Alec interrupted. "This isn't…it's not a passing thing."

"That's what you've said before," Robert told him. "How is this time any different?"

"It's different because it's over. It was a few times and then it was over."

Robert nodded. "Good. We can't have another incident like before."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Alec took a deep breath and rubbed his chest as he packed up his things and put them in his bag. He sat down at his desk and grabbed his inhaler taking a few deep inhales before setting it down.

"You okay?" Magnus asked setting down a bottle of water.

"I'm fine…" Alec answered. "What are you doing here? School's over for the day."

"I thought you wanted me to go with you to Max's school play. I even dressed all adult like," Magnus said putting his hands on his hips.

Alec glanced up and blinked. "You're not kidding."

Alec was a bit surprised seeing him in a pair of black jeans with a black sweater and a grey jacket. He leaned over and saw he traded in his bright pink toms for a pair of black loafers. Looking up even his hair was nice and neat.

"You got rid of the color in your hair," Alec pointed out.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to show up at a school with hot pink high lights," Magnus replied. "And speaking up, if we don't hurry we're going to be late."

"Right right sorry," Alec finished packing up his things and stood up closing the classroom door behind him as they walked outside.

"You sure you're okay? You've been kinda spacy all day…" Magnus felt his forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

"I'm not getting sick," Alec shook his head and moved his hand away as he unlocked the car door and held it open for him. "It's just been a long day."

"Well try to relax okay?"

"Easier said than done."

Alec shut the car door after he got in and went to the driver's side and put his bag in the back seat as he got in.

"Alec you're late…" Max pouted a bit as he and Magnus walked over. "You said you'd be here at 5:00."

"Sorry buddy," Alec apologized. "But I brought Magnus as promised."

"Really? Where is he?" Max looked around.

"He went ahead and got our seats, but he'll see you after okay?"

"Okay…" Max nodded.

Alec smiled and fixed his costume and went back out taking the seat next to Magnus and laying his arm across the back of the chair.

"You came!" Max grinned and hugged Magnus. "Did you see? I did it just like we practiced."

"Very impressive," Magnus smiled hugging him back. "You're a natural up there."

"Go change and then we'll grab a bite to eat," Alec told him. "We'll wait for you here."

Max nodded and ran back behind the stage leaving the two alone amongst the other parents. Alec pulled Magnus a little closer by the hand.

"You sure you're not okay?" Magnus asked. "You tend to not hold my hand in public."

"Just been a long day. Is it okay?" Alec answered.

"I never object the hand holding," Magnus smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Okay. I'm ready," Max ran back over with his back pack. "Can we go to Taki's?"

"I don't see why not," Alec smiled.

* * *

"Are you finally going to tell me why you're so off in la-la land?" Magnus asked as Alec walked him to his door.

"I…I think we should stop seeing each other…" Alec answered.

"But you're finished at school…we don't have to keep it a secret…" Magnus frowned. "Why are you suddenly changing your mind?"

"I just think we're doing this for the wrong reasons…we should put some space between us. Make sure we're not doing this just because of a baby that….that might not even be mine. I don't want us to regret being together…"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry-"

"No. I get it…" Magnus interrupted and smiled a bit. "All of this…it's overwhelming…it…it was fun though right? For the short time?"

Alec nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling away. "I'll see you in class on Monday…"

He took the stairs downside and stepped outside crossing his arms over his chest as he walked to the car and got in sitting in the seat for a few moments. He thought he felt good about this. He was doing it for Magnus. So why did he feel like a jackass?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 11:

"Magnus this is a surprise. I…what's wrong?" Jem frowned and led Magnus inside the house.

"I'm sorry…I should've called but, I…" he left the sentence unfinished and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down but it only served to make him start crying again.

Jem wrapped an arm around him and brought him over to the catch and sat down rubbing his back and got him some tissues as he cried.

"What's wrong?" Jem asked once he calmed down enough.

"Al…Alec and I…we….well he…we broke up…" Magnus wiped his eyes with a tissue.

"You two were together together?" Jem asked rubbing his back.

Magnus nodded a little bit. "He…is, was, a substitute at my school and we met up at this place I work and we um…we slept together…we decided to keep it under wraps until after he finished working there and then he ended it…on Friday…I skipped school today because I just…I couldn't face him…I'm sorry for just dropping by and dumping this all on you…it's probably your day off and I've ruined it…"

"It's alright," Jem smiled shaking his head. "Will's out doing some landscaping today and I could use the company."

"Will's a landscaper?" Magnus asked as Jem got up.

"Mostly freelance," Jem answered. "It's his hobby."

Magnus nodded a little bit.

"How about some lunch? I'm not as skilled as Will in the kitchen but I do make a pretty good grilled ham and cheese sandwich if I do say so myself," Jem offered.

"I have been craving cheese all day…" Magnus admitted.

"Any weird cravings? Like pickles and ice cream?" Jem asked going into the kitchen. He motioned to a chair so Magnus could sit at the counter.

"No, not pickles and ice cream," he answered.

He sat down at the kitchen counter and thanked him for the glass of lemonade. "Mostly it's just a lot of junk food…And sushi."

"I have to admit. I'm a little envious…sometimes I wish I had been born a woman…or at least with the right parts to have a child…" Jem admitted as he got the ingredients out.

"You've always wanted have kids huh?" Magnus asked.

"I have…if I couldn't physically give birth I'd adopt, that's why I'm glad you're giving us thought as to possible adopt your baby…" Jem answered. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you giving them up for adoption? You're almost finished with school right?"

"I've had a plan for my life ever since I entered high school. I'd maintain and A, B average. Do extracurricular activities to make my college applications look good and be class valedictorian. After graduation, go to a top university and pursue a degree in history and become a professor and publish five books. A real…a real genuine relationship was not in the plan to be honest. Neither were children. Don't get me wrong, I love kids, but I knew that I didn't wish to have any of my own. I'm not parent material…and so that's why I chose to give my baby to a couple that will give this baby what I can't," Magnus answered. "Selfish right?"

"I don't think that's selfish at all," Jem replied getting plates.

"Course my father doesn't entirely agree. He thinks I should keep the baby so he can have a grandchild knowing he won't have any more after my surgery," Magnus shrugged. "I guess maybe that's why I want an open adoption you know?"

Jem nodded and smiled. "We're more than happy to agree to that."

He set down their plates with the sandwiches and got them some more lemonade. "Now, tell me more about this historian degree you plan to pursue."

* * *

"You stupid shit," Will said sitting down next to Alec at the bar. "I mean seriously Lightworm. 'I left my heartbreaking ways behind me'? What sort of crap was that?"

Clary raised an eyebrow as she set down another beer.

"I take it you found out what happened?" Alec sighed picking up his glass.

"Magnus came by the house earlier and spent the day with Jem after he cried about what you did," Will answered.

"Is he still there?"

"No, he politely declined Jem's invitation to dinner and went home an hour after I got there, but Jem told me what happened and so here I am."

"I see," Alec nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Did you even want the baby?" Will asked. "Honestly."

"Honestly? I do. I want him to keep the baby and raise it with him even if it turns out not to be mine…" Alec nodded. "I ended things between us because it was a bad idea for us to be together in the beginning. I was his teacher I didn't want history to repeat itself…"

"What sort of history?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"This…is not the first time I've had a relationship with a student. There was another…It started out innocent enough you know and then gradually it got to a physical point but it turned out he was only using me because he thought if he slept with me I'd give him a good grade for finals. Only I didn't and he told his parents that I had coaxed him into a physical relationship and if he didn't comply I'd fail him. It took months to clear up the indiscretion and I almost lost my teaching license but my father managed to convince the board that it was a lack of judgement and that'd it'd never happen and again and…" he shrugged. "It was also how my father found out I was gay and he calls me Thursday night to ask for a meeting in the morning. I'm surprised of course because my father never calls me…turns out he had me followed and saw me with Magnus and found out he was one of my students...I lied and told him things were over and then ended things with Magnus…"

They were silent for a few minutes. Sipping their drinks and not looking at each other.

"Magnus loves you Alec…for the life of me I don't know why," Will started.

Alec shot him a dirty look.

"But he loves you and you love him so why would you let your father ruin something good you have going? If it doesn't work out, it doesn't. If it does, it does. I doubted he wanted to be with you for a good grade."

"You do realize that…If I tell Magnus this and I tell him about wanting to raise the baby with him, you might not get the baby…" Alec told him.

Will shrugged. "It's alright. I haven't told Jem yet, but we got approved with another adoption agency. We have a meeting with them on Sunday."

"That's great," Alec smiled. "Congratulations. He'll be so happy."

"So are you going to go and tell Magnus what you told me?" Will asked.

"I highly doubt he wants to see me," Alec answered shaking his head.

"True…but it never hurts right?" Will told him.

Alec finished his drink and paid before getting up. "Tell Jem I said congratulations." He pulled on his coat as he walked outside.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

Sorry this one sucks

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 12

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked as Alec walked into the apartment. He sat back down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around himself. He picked up his tea and took a sip.

"I wanted to see how you were...you had an ultra sound today right?" Alec asked walking over to him.

"You remembered," Magnus said a little surprised.

Alec held up his phone. "I never turned off the reminders you set." He smiled a bit. "You would make an excellent personal assistant you know."

Magnus smiled a bit and rolled his shoulders.

"Is your back bothering you?" Alec asked noticing.

"I've been falling asleep pretty much everywhere the last few weeks. No biggie..." he answered.

"May I?" Alec held up his hands. "It's the least I could do."

Magnus nodded a little and moved the blanket and Alec walked behind the couch and began to rub his shoulders for him. He felt him relax under his touch and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Why are you here?" Magnus asked closing his eyes. "I thought you said we shouldn't see each other."

"I said a lot of things...and I regret every single one of them. A few years ago...a student of mine told me that he liked me and...we started to see each other...long story short he told the principal that I coaxed him into having sex with him so that he could pass the class when really he was really bad student. We proved that of course he was lying and my father pulled some strings so that the fact I had sex with a student never saw the light of day again...he found out I was seeing you and and I just let him get to me and I shouldn't have...I mean you get excellent grades with out me having to promise to pass you if you give me head."

"That was stupid..." Magnus sighed.

"I know. I'm stupid," Alec smiled a bit. "Let's hope the kid doesn't get my stupidity."

"I don't think it's genetic," Magnus sat up a little more. "Is that the only reason you stopped by?"

"No...I um, I also wanted to tell you something," he answered moving to sit next to him. "I...I want to raise the baby with you, I don't care if it doesn't turn out to be mine. I love you and I love the baby just as much."

"Alec-"

"I know this isn't part of your plan, but plans change, and this could be a good one," he interrupted.

"What about Will and Jem?" he asked. "I can't just change my mind like that..."

"I have a feeling they won't mind...I already talked to Will."

"You have given this a lot of thought."

"I haven't stopped thinking about it since you told me you were pregnant," Alec admitted. "I want to do this with you. Raise this baby with you..."

"You're not just saying that are you? Because if you really mean it...there's no turning back," Magnus told him.

"I know," Alec nodded. "I know there's no turning back. And to prove to you just how serious I am, I want you to come to dinner with me to meet my parents. And I'm going to tell them just how serious I am about you."

"Really?"

"Really...so is that a yes?"

Magnus leaned over and kissed him wrapping hsi arms around his neck. "Yes it's a yes."

Alec smiled and kissed back.

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?" Magnus asked tugging at his sleeve nervously.

"You look perfect, just relax okay? Stress isn't good for the baby," Alec kissed his temple and squeezed his hand. "

Magnus nodded and picked up his glass of water.

"Alexander," Robert nodded in greeting as he walked over with Maryse.

Alec let go of Mangus's hand as he stood up. "Dad...mom...I'm glad you came to have dinner with us. This is Magnus."

Magnus stood up and smiled a bit. "It's very nice to meet you. You've raised a wonderful son."

"How old are you?" Maryse asked looking him over.

"Eighteen Mrs. Lightwood..." he answered.

"So...shall we eat?" Alec asked going around to pull out her chair.

She sat down with out a word Robert following suit. Magnus sat down and picked up his glass of water and drank some more while Alec picked up his own drink.

"So, Magnus, what do you plan to study once you enter college?" Robert asked.

"I'm going to get my master in history, and become a professor," Magnus answered.

"Are you sleeping with any other teacher's in order to graduate?" Maryse asked.

"Mom." Alec looked at her surprised.

"Alexander, he's only going to that school because of a scholarship," she told him.

"I'm not even working at that school anymore," Alec said. "And for the record he's not just using me to graduate. I learned from my mistake. However I don't seem to be learning from past dinner's with you. Let's go Magnus."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am," he answered standing up and taking his hand. "And for the record, even if he did sleep with me just to get a good grade, I wouldn't give two shits."

He led Magnus out of the restaurant and over to his car and opened the door for him. "The next time I talk about seeing my parents, please slap me," he told him with a chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

"I will be," Alec answered leaning down and kissing him. "How about we go back to my place and I make us some bacon hamburgers and fries?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Mangus smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and just got out on winter break. I hope you guys like the chapter.

Sorry this one sucks

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 13

"Morning sleeping beauty," Alec smiled as Magnus walked into the kitchen. "Made your favorite."

"When I pictured my senior year spring break, it was not pregnant..." Magnus pouted as he sat at the counter.

"I know," Alec nodded in understanding and set the plate on the counter for him. "That's why we are going to the Hampton's. Just you and me, and a nice cozy beach house. Not one that my parents own, one that I bought with my own money and fixed up. And it has a private beach."

"The Hampton's? You want to take me to the Hamton's?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow. "The teenager carrying your possible love child? Isn't that a bit scandalous don't you think?"

"Okay first of all, we are not saying love child," Alec pointed at him with the spatula. "That makes it seem like it wasn't an affair and secondly, for four and a half months you hardly look like you're showing. I have seen you naked you are exaggerating."

Magnus rolled his eyes and ate his waffles. "So maybe I exaggerate just a little..."

Alec smiled. "It'll be fun. We can go to dinner, we can shop for baby clothes and get a crib, and I can make you a virgin any thing you want."

"And say we run into you parents," Magnus replied. "Then what?"

"I doubt it," Alec shook his head. "They're probably off seeing Isabelle. And if we do run into them then we'll just act like they aren't there and enjoy our good time."

"Alec...I don't think-"

"My parents," Alec interrupted. "is the one thing I will not talk about anymore. I don't want to talk about them. Okay?"

Magnus nodded a little bit. "Then we will not talk about them."

"So, I say we leave around four, get there around eight or nine, get something to eat at this nice restaurant I know of. A friend of mine will save us a table and then we go to the beach house and take a nice bath and then go to bed and just let the week go by and do what we feel we should do," Alec told him. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds like you have everything planned out," Magnus answered. "And it also sounds like I need to pack."

"Want some help?"

"It'll go by fast if I do it myself. Can't get distracted now~"

"Then I will see about getting Jace to watch Chairman Meow for us while we're gone."

Magnus finished off his breakfast and took his tea back to the bedroom while Alec cleaned up.

* * *

"That was the best dinner I have ever had," Magnus smiled as he walked with Alec into the beach house. "Pretty sure the baby did too since I haven't felt a hint of wanting to deposit it into the toilet."

"Well I'm glad you both enjoyed it," Alec smiled shutting the door and hugging him from behind. He kissed his cheek. "How about that bath?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea."

Alec led him down the hall to the master bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom.

"You did all of this?" Magnus asked. "The design and everything?"

"Well I had help of course, but I did most of it. I wanted something to call my own so with the money I earned doing summer jobs I bought this place and started fixing it up...I don't get to come down here often but I thought that it'd be nice to get away for a little bit, even it's only for a week."

He turned on the water and added some bath salts and soap. "Now to get out of those clothes," he told him turning to face him.

"Don't watch...it's embarrassing..." Magnus blushed a little.

"It's just me, and I already told you, you look amazing," Alec told him giving him a kiss.

Magnus tried his best not to blush as he started to undress. Alec took off his own and held Magnus into the tub before turning off the water and getting in behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and stroked his abdomen.

"What do you think? Boy or girl?" He asked.

"Boy," Magnus answered settling back against him.

"Really? Not girl?"

"Doesn't every father want a boy?"

"A boy would be nice, but I wouldn't mind a little princess."

Alec smiled. "Have you thought of names?"

"No...I wasn't planning on getting to attached to them until last week I was planning on adoption remember..." Magnus reminded him.

"So you're going to tell me that even though you were going to give the baby up for adoption, you still didn't think of names?" Alec asked.

"...Maybe a few..." Magnus answered. "I was thinking maybe Fitz for a boy."

"Fitz? Like as in Fitzgerald?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...and for a girl I like Olivia," he added.

"Olivia for a girl and Fitz for a boy. I like them. I also like Thomas and Nia," Alec told him.

Magnus closed his eyes. "Enough baby talk for at least a few hours. Let's talk about something else for a little bit...Like, why did you want to be a teacher?"

"I've always wanted to teach...figured it'd be the best thing for me to do," Alec shrugged.

"You never wanted to do anything else?"

"Not really."

Magnus turned and kissed him. "Well I'm glad you became a teacher and that we could meet."

"Me too," Alec smiled kissing back.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and I actually just got a job so yay me :) .

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 14

"Look how cute," Magnus smiled holding up a pair of baby boots. "They almost look like mine."

"I think those are a mini version of yours," Alec replied. "We are not buy baby boots."

"But they're adorable," Magnus pouted a little bit. "Don't you want your little princess to have cute shoes?"

"And say the babies a boy," Alec replied. "Do you expect him to wear those?"

"You're no fun..." Magnus put the shoes back on the shelf and continued looking around. He picked up a few toys and put them in the basket. His hand occasionally drifted down to his abdomen before he remembered they were in public and picked up more things to keep his hands occupied.

"...Get the boots..." Alec sighed.

"You mean it?" Magnus asked.

"Go before I change my mind," he answered trying not to roll his eyes.

Magnus went back a few isles before returning with the shoes and putting them in the basket. He linked arms with him and kissed his cheek. Alec blushed a little embarrassed the action and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry...forgot..." Magnus wiped some lip stick off Alec's cheek with his finger.

"It's okay...I'm starting to get used to all the PDA," Alec told him.

They walked up to the counter and he set the basket down and looked at a few of the books. He picked up a few and added them to the pile when Magnus wasn't looking handed the girl at the counter his card.

"You hungry?" he asked collecting the bags.

"Do you even have to ask?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Want me to carry a few?"

"You're carrying more than I am," Alec answered. "Sides, the car's just outside."

Magnus rolled his eyes a little and opened the door for him and followed him out waiting as Alec put the bags in the car. He put his keys in his pocket and closed the trunk before walking back over.

"Alec!"

He grunted a little and stumbled back a few paces as he was suddenly hugged and recognized the voice of his sister and hugged her back. She laughed a little as he picked her up and spun her around before setting her on her feet.

"I thought you'd be hitting the beaches over spring break," he smiled once he pulled away.

"And miss spring break in the Hampton's?" She answered. "What are you doing here? Do mom and dad know? Is Jace with you? Or Max? How's Max?"

"I'm actually here with my boyfriend," he answered. "Izzy...this is Magnus." He walked over to Magnus and took his hand. "We're here on spring break, mom and dad don't know and I'd like to keep it that way...Jace is in New York with either Simon or Clary doing who knows what and Max is with mom and dad...did I miss anything?"

"From the way mom was going on I assumed Magnus was a drug addict," Isabelle smiled. "Nice to meet you Magnus, I'm Isabelle."

"I don't think your parents are our biggest supporter," Magnus smiled a little. "Nice to meet you."

"Well Alec did turn out to be gay, I currently do not see myself getting married, Jace can't keep a girlfriend for more than a month and Max is still sort of up in the air," she replied. "Alec's the rock that broke the camel's back. He broke up our picture perfect image."

"...Gee...thanks..." Alec deadpanned.

"I mean it in a good way," She added.

"Alec is pretty incredible," Magnus smiled.

"Alec is also standing right here," he reminded them. "Want to join us for lunch?"

"I don't want to impose if you two are spending time together," she shook her head.

"Well come over for dinner tomorrow night then," Magnus told her. "Alec told me so much about you and now that I've met you, I feel like we could be friends. Say sevenish?"

"At the beach house?" she asked.

Alec nodded. "Yep."

"Sevenish it shall be. It was nice meeting you Magnus," she smiled and gave Alec another hug before walking off.

"I want to tell her," Magnus said watching her walk away.

"Tell her what?" Alec asked as they started walking in the opposite direction. He intertwined their fingers and took out his phone seeing a few picture messages from Max.

"I want to tell her...you know...tell her," he answered.

"You...oh..." Alec blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Well, Jace knows, and after a very awkward few days he managed to wrap his head around it, Max knows, why shouldn't she?" Magnus asked.

"What if she tells my parents..."

"She doesn't seem like the type to do something like that Alec."

"You know what? You're right." Alec nodded a little. "We'll tell her after dinner and hope for the best."

Magnus gave his hand a squeeze and smiled.

* * *

"Alec, come here," Magnus called from the living room.

He set down the papers he'd brought with him and got out of bed walking down the hall. "Something the matter?" he asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

"The baby kicked," Magnus answered sitting up more.

"What? Are you sure?" Alec moved his legs and sat down letting his feet rest in his lap.

"Of course I'm sure," Magnus rolled his eyes. "Give me your hand."

Alec hesitantly gave him his hand and he sat up more placing it on his abdomen. He blinked surprised as he felt a small kick and looked between Magnus and where his hand was placed. "They kicked."

"I told you so," Magnus smiled as Alec pulled him into a kiss.

Alec grinned and picked him up.

"What are you doing? I was watching TV," Magnus laughed a little as he carried him down the hall to the bedroom.

"Yes well, now you're not," Alec laid him on the bed and got on top pushing his paper's out of the way so they landed on the floor. He kissed him and slipped his fingers under his shirt stroking his chest. "We can do something much more fun then TV."

He pulled his shirt off and started to kiss down his chest glancing up at him smirking lightly. "And you'll enjoy it a whole lot more."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and I actually just got a job so yay me :) .

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 15

"You need to relax," Magnus told Alec as he handed him a drink. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Yes...because telling your sister you may have gotten one of your ex students pregnant never goes wrong," Alec deadpanned as he downed the drink.

"I will pretend you didn't just use that tone and go check on dinner."

Alec winced a little and got up following after him.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," Alec said taking his hand.

"I know…" Magnus replied.

Alec kissed his cheek. "I love you. Both of you okay?"

Magnus nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Hormones…" he waved his hand dismissively.

Alec squeezed his hand gently hearing the doorbell. He went to answer the door and his smile faltered a little.

"Mom...dad...what are you doing here…?" Alec asked shooting Isabelle a look.

"Magnus!" Max grinned and ran over to the other male hugging him.

"They invited themselves…" Isabelle answered stepping around him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in town?" Maryse asked.

"Well seeing as you don't approve of my relationship with Magnus, I felt it better that you didn't know," he answered.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Magnus asked ruffling Max's hair.

"We need you to watch Max," Maryse looked at Alec, pointedly ignoring Magnus's question.

"Course," Alec bit back the sarcasm.

His mother nodded. "Thank you. Have a...nice evening," she added before they left.

"They'll come around," Isabelle promised.

Magnus shrugged a little and smiled. "It's alright. Parents have never been my biggest supporter. Can I get you two some drinks?"

"Some wine for me if you have it," Isabelle answered sitting on the couch.

"Root beer please," Max smiled.

Magnus nodded and went to the kitchen. Alec followed and poured himself a glass of scotch and leaned against the counter.

"I should've said no…" he mumbled. "Or complained…I'm such a push over."

Magnus shook his head and took the glass. "You've had enough drinks tonight. And you are not a push over. You just know what battles are worth fightet and what battles aren't."

Alec smiled a little. "I'm still a push over," he told him.

Magnus rolled his eyes and carried the drinks back out to the living room.

* * *

"Dinner was so amazing. You have to give me that recipient," Isabelle told Magnus.

"For all our sake's, please don't," Alec shook his head. "I do not need food poisoning again."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean for me to cook...I meant my boyfriend."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You have a boyfriend…?"

"With that body how could she not," Magnus replied drying his hands. "Who's the lucky man?"

"His name's Meliorn...we're just casual though," she answered with a small shrug.

"Meliorn? What kind of name is Meliorn?" Alec scoffed a little.

"Speaking of new discoveries…" Magnus said picking up his tea and sitting next to Alec.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and looked between the two.

"You're not eloping are you?" She asked. "Because you're not aloud to elope with out me there."

"Or me," Max piped up. "I wanna be there too."

"We're not eloping," Alec rolled his eyes. "It's...well it's hard to explain in simple terms."

"Okay...?" she nodded a little bit.

"See, I was born as inter-sexed and my parent's left the decision of what I wanted to be pretty much up to me, which was kinda stupid and a little mean on their part because I can't even afford the operation...and it doesn't help that everything is fully functioning...so anyway, long story short your brother got me pregnant.." Magnus explained to her.

Isabelle looked between the two. "So shotgun wedding?" She asked. "You could reserve the place mom and dad had their anniversary party. And since it's nearly spring it'll be so pretty."

Alec blinked. "Shot gun wedding...?"

"Well you're going to get married right?" She asked.

"We...hadn't really discussed it," Alec admitted looking at Magnus.

"Oh...well..." she sipped her wine. "I'm glad to put the thought in your head in then." She smiled innocently.

* * *

"I don't really believe in marriage..." Magnus told Alec as he climbed into bed. "Not after what my parent's went through."

"I can understand that," Alec nodded and put his arm around him. "We don't have to get married if you don't want to."

"I never said that," Magnus replied shifting around to get comfortable. "I just meant it to say, we don't need to worry about a shot gun wedding or going down to city hall."

"Well how about a ring?" Alec asked leaning over him to turn out the light. "Something simple?"

"I'm never opposed to jewelry, but they should be matching," Magnus answered settling against him.

Alec smiled. "Matching rings works for me...we can go look tomorrow after we drop Max off at my parent's."

"I want sapphire gems, they match your eyes," Magnus yawned. "With a silver band."

"Well I want inscriptions," Alec told him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Inscriptions?" Magnus asked.

"You want gems, I want inscriptions," Alec answered. "And I pick the day we met because that has got to be my favorite day."

"You mean the day you were to scared to go the bathroom and when you finally did you heard me and Woolsey having sex so you went back to the classroom?" Magnus teased. "You couldn't look either one of us in the face for the rest of class."

"Well...hearing two of your students having sex isn't something that normally happens," Alec blushed a little embarrassed.

"Neither is getting your student pregnant," Magnus added.

Alec leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more," Magnus replied kissing back and wrapping his arms around him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for taking forever with updates. I've been busy with school and I actually just got a job so yay me :) .

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 16

"Fuck me," Magnus groaned.

"Already did, but I'd love to do it again," Alec said wrapping an arm around him. He kissed his cheek. "What's the matter?"

"...I gained ten pounds..." he pouted. "And none of it went to my ass."

"That's not true...at least two thirds of it went to your ass," Alec pointed out.

Magnus shot him a withering glare. "Not helping..." He none to gently shoved the scale none to gently back where it belonged and walked out of the bathroom.

Alec counted to ten before going after him. "You want a ride to school?"

"Woolsey offered to drive me," Magnus answered changing out of his pajamas and into some jeans and an over sized sweat jacket.

"Oh?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "You never mentioned this..."

"Because you're making a face," Magnus answered.

"I am not making a face."

"Yes you are. You're making your 'I don't like that' face. If you go to the store, Chairman needs more kitty litter and we're out of condoms."

"Do we really need condoms? You're already pregnant," Alec said. "Save a little money."

"Cute, but no condom's no blow jobs sweet pea," Magnus replied. "I'll see you later okay?"

He kissed Alec's cheek on his way out and shut the front door behind him.

Alec walked over to the window and wrinkled his nose a little watching Magnus get into Woolsey's car. He shook his head and started to clean up and stopped seeing Magnus's phone on the floor.

He bit his lip and picked it up sitting on the bed and typing in Magnus's pass code. He was pleased to see that his back ground was a picture of the two of them from spring break watching the fireworks on the boardwalk and may have looked through the pictures. A picture of Woolsey popped up on the screen with a text message underneath.

Alec clicked it and scrolled through their messages. _What am I doing? I shouldn't snoop through his phone..._ He thought shaking his head and setting the phone on the nightstand before getting up and going out to the living room to finish doing the laundry.

* * *

"Have you seen my phone?" Magnus asked looking through his things. "I can't find it."

"You left it on the nightstand," Alec answered. "How was school?"

"Boring of course, just preparing for finals," he answered picking it up and checking his messages.

"Which you will no doubt ace," Alec smiled. "Any interesting news?"

"Woolsey said something interesting..." Magnus answered sitting on the couch.

"Oh?" Alec asked thinking back to the messages he saw on his phone. Were they not as innocent as he thought they were. He rubbed his chest and tried to push the anxiety away.

"He's going to propose to Camille after graduation, not like she'll say yes to him though," Magnus answered.

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"Because it's Camille, she's not the type to really settle down," he shrugged a little. "Its how she is."

"And in some cases aren't you both one in the same?" Alec asked walking over. "You said yourself you don't really believe in marriage."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to settle down at some point," he answered sitting up a little. "Sure, eighteen wasn't my ideal point of that but I'm happy with you and if it means I get to spend all those sappy moments with you then I'll take it."

Alec picked up his hand with the matching ring and ran his fingers over the gem stones. "We don't have to you know? You don't need to be with me, we could be those parents that just have a child together and they alternate weeks or something..."

"That'll screw them up," Magnus frowned. "I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked sitting next to him.

"Where is all this coming from?" Magnus asked as Alec moved his legs into his lap and started to take off his shoes.

"I don't know...I haven't had any sub jobs recently and being alone gives me time to think and I started thinking about us and this and I just want you to be happy and if you feel obligated to be in this with me...I don't want us to resent each other."

"I do not feel obligated to be with you," Magnus promised. "I love you...and I love being with you and if we do grow to resent each other then we'll go to couples therapy and if that doesn't work then we'll do something else..."

"You really want to be with me?" Alec asked rubbing his feet.

"I would not be having this baby if I didn't," Magnus answered. "I wouldn't have given up on the idea of putting them up for adoption if it weren't for you and I like the idea of us having a baby together."

"Really?"

Magnus moved and sat in his lap wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you, I love this baby and nothing is going to change that." He kissed him and smiled as Alec kissed him back and pulled him closer. "We are in this together okay?"

Alec nodded. "Sorry...I didn't mean to get all over emotionally..."

"It's alright. It's nice to not be the only over emotional one here," Magnus replied giving him another kiss. "Are you hungry? Because the baby wants really greasy Chinese food."

"Does the baby want it? Or do you?" Alec teased.

"Does it matter?" Magnus asked. "Food is food right?"

"I will order take out then," Alec answered kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to shower," Magnus answered. "Give me a little push?"

Alec chuckled a little bit and helped him up. "I did the laundry so there's fresh clothes in the dresser."

"Hm well if you don't get another sub job, at least you'd be a very good house husband," Magnus teased going into the bedroom.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Very funny."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: My goal is to try and finish this in the next few chapters.

(Sorry this is a really crappy filler chapter)

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 17

"Alec, where are we going?" Magnus asked.

"It's a surprise," Alec answered. "No peeking okay?"

"Between the blind fold and your hands, I highly doubt I'm able to see anything," Magnus replied.

Alec smiled and led him down the hall. "Just trust me on this okay?" He stoppd in front of the door and uncovered his eyes with his hands and took off the blindfold. "Now, open the door."

Magnus turned the knob and opened the door letting out a surprised gasp. "Alec...when did you find the time to do this?"

"With all the free time I had not working, I managed to get it down. And it helped you just came home and napped after school and were so immersed in your studying you didn't really notice," Alec shrugged and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I do," Magnus smiled and stepped into the room. "It's perfect."

"I got Jace to help with the painting and putting the crib together and the shelves I did while you were at school and-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss and smiled. "You're rambling."

"Sorry..." he blushed embarrassed. "I was just really hopping you'd like it."

"I do, and I know the baby will too," Magnus replied giving him another kiss.

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Only a month and a half to go."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Magnus asked gently stroking his abdomen.

"Nervous about what?" Alec asked fixing their plates.

"Being parents," he answered sitting up. "We're going to have a baby...what if...something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Alec told him. He sat down next to him. "Our baby is going to be perfect."

"How can you be so sure? It might not even be our baby..." Magnus covered his face. "We still need to do a DNA test and even then it could be Woolsey's and what if he changes his mind and tries to gain parental rights?"

"We'll know who the father is after the babies born and we'll deal with what happens when it happens," Alec told him. "And I can always adopt the baby as my own if they're not mine. You said yourself Woolsey doesn't want to help right?"

Magnus nodded a little. "In a way..."

"Then we don't have a problem right?" Alec asked. He kissed his forehead. "Everything will be okay."

"What would I do with out you?" Magnus smiled a little and wiped his eyes.

"You would be just fine," Alec wrapped his arms around him. "Are you hungry? I made your favorite for dinner."

"You never have to ask if I'm hungry," Magnus smiled more.

"Just checking," Alec chuckled and got up to get their plates.

Magnus got up and poured them both something to drink before sitting down at the kitchen table. Alec set their plates down on the table and got the silverware.

"We should make a toast," Magnus smiled and picked up his glass of water.

"What to?" Alec asked.

"Being happy?" Magnus offered. "Healthy baby?"

"How about about both," Alec replied. "To us being happy and our healthy baby."

"I'll drink to that," Magnus smiled tapping their glasses together.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: My goal is to try and finish this in the next few chapters.

(Sorry this is a really crappy filler chapter)

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 18

"You know you didn't have to come..." Magnus felt a little embarrassed.

"Are you kidding? You are like family now," Jem smiled and gave him a hug. "Plus you did as Will and I to be your baby's godparents, it's only fair we come to your graduation."

"I for one second that," Asmodeus said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I can still veto you from the graduation."

"I highly doubt my grandchild would like that," the elder pointed out. "And I am your father."

"I wouldn't throw that term around so loosely," Magnus said finishing up his make up. "Not with your track record."

"Glad to see everyone's getting along," Alec said as he walked inside the apartment with Will. "I hope."

"Depends on your definition of getting along," Magnus replied.

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus's cheek before sitting next to him. "Asmodeus...Magnus didn't mention you'd be coming."

"That's because he showed up unannounced, like usual," Magnus answered.

"It's been passive aggressive comments for the past two hours," Jem added looking at Magnus.

"It's a natural response," Magnus shrugged a little. "I can't help it."

"Oh but you can, you just don't want to," Asmodeus pointed out.

Magnus smiled a little. "Probably true."

Asmodeus stood up and pulled on his coat. "I have a few things that need taken care off so I will see you all the ceremony tonight. It was a pleasure meeting you Jem and your husband. Alexander." He nodded and walked out of the apartment.

"Your father is an interesting man," Jem said.

"No he's not," Magnus replied. "He's an asshole who likes to show up announced every once in a blue mood. It's annoying and very awkward..."

"He's a nice guy, if you give him a chance," Alec added. "How are you feeling?"

"Your child keeps kicking my bladder," Magnus answered. "And wants me to eat everything in sight."

"Highly amusing on my end," Jem smiled. "Especially when we went out to lunch earlier. I felt so bad for the waitress."

"We ordered everything on the appetizer menu," Magnus added.

"I believe it," Alec smiled. "My money's on an athlete."

"Please do not bet money on our child," Magnus poked his arm.

Alec chuckled a little. "I'm not betting money on anything."

"I feel like this is our cue to leave and let you two have some alone time," Will nudged Jem up. "We'll see you guys at the school."

"Finally alone," Alec stretched out on the bed next to Magnus once Jem and Will had left. "And with three hours to spare." He ran his fingers up his spine.

"Later," Magnus shrugged him off and picked up his lipstick. "I have to finish getting ready..."

"What's wrong?" Alec frowned sitting up.

"Nothing's wrong," Magnus replied.

"There is something wrong," Alec pointed out. "I know you."

"It's nothing..." he shook his head.

"Don't say that," Alec caught his hand and made him look at him. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Magnus set down the lipstick and looked down at their hands. "I...I'm scared..." he answered. "No, scared...scared is not the word that fits...I'm terrified I'm going to screw up with this baby..."

"That is not going to happen," Alec promised.

"How can you be so sure? I mean...You know me Alec...you've seen how I can be..." Magnus shook his head.

"I'm sure because I know how happy you are to be having this baby."

"But...what if I do something wrong? What if I've done something wrong before I even knew I was pregnant?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, Catarina has assured the both of that the baby is healthy and perfect. You have nothing to worry about," Alec promised. "Okay?"

Magnus nodded a little. Alec gave him a kiss and smiled. "I will let you finish getting ready for tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus kissed back.

* * *

"So, we are officially high school graduates," Woolsey smiled wrapping an arm around Magnus's shoulder.

"I always pictured this moment being bigger but it was kinda ehh for me," Magnus replied. "By the way, congrats on not face planting the stage like you did during rehearsal."

Woolsey rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure someone tripped me."

"No, you did that all on your own."

"So how is uh...the little bun in the oven anyway?" Woolsey asked. "I mean...I can ask right?"

"Of course you can," Magnus asked. "They might be yours after all...you're allowed to ask about them."

"I don't feel like I deserve that right," Woolsey replied. "That other guy who might be the father...he's been doing a better job of being there than I have."

"Speaking of other guy that might be the father..." Magnus said.

"Do I finally get to know who this mystery guy is?"

"It's not really that much of a far stretch if you think about the dates..."

"Ugh, we just graduated, don't make me do math now."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You give blond's such a bad name...it was the sub we had for history at the beginning of the year."

"The sub? You slept with a teacher?" he asked.

"What can I say, black hair and blue eyes can be a deadly combination," he answered with a small shrug and a smile.

"So...you two going to get married now?" he asked. "Or are you married now?"

"You know how I feel about marriage," Magnus answered.

"Please, you're going to marry him," Woolsey smiled. "Maybe not soon, but at some point. You're going to get married and you'll be happy."

"The day I get married, I will pay two hundred dollars," Magnus told him. "Now help me up...I'm supposed to be going to a celebratory dinner in ten minutes." He held out his hands.

Woolsey chuckled and helped him up, kissing his cheek. "I'll call you over the weekend okay?"

"Tell Camille hi for me," Magnus told him.

Magnus picked up his coat and walked outside where Alec and the others were waiting and took his hand.

"Someone looks extra happy," Jem noted.

"I just graduated," Magnus smiled. "And my father is buying dinner so all in all, tonight was a very good night."

"And of course there will be many good nights to come," Alec added squeezing his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: My goal is to try and finish this in the next few chapters.

Sorry for the filler chapter

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 19

"Are you and Magnus going to get married?" Max asked watching Alec grade some papers.

"Maybe...why?" Alec asked picking up his coffee.

"Well...isn't that what people do when they love each other and are having a baby together?" Max titled his head. "Get married."

"Not necessarily," Alec answered. "Just because Magnus and I love each other...and are having a baby doesn't mean we need to get married. We know we love each other and that we'll be together as long as time allows. A piece of paper won't change that."

Max nodded a little bit. "Jace said it's because Magnus doesn't want to get married..."

"Oh..." Alec cleared his throat awkwardly. "...That's also true yes.."

"Do you want to get married?" Max asked.

"As long as I'm with Magnus...I'm happy and that's all that really matters to me. If we never get married then I'm okay with that...any more questions?" he answered with a slight smile.

Max shook his head. "I'm gonna go play video games."

Alec chuckled a little bit and went back to grading papers as Max walked back down the hall to the living room.

* * *

"Missed you today," Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec as he walked to the kitchen.

"How was lunch with my sister?" Alec asked.

"Very entertaining. She told me more about the guy she's seeing and showed me a few pictures. Not my type but very handsome," he answered.

Alec nodded a little. "Max asked me something interesting today."

"Oh?" Magnus grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back out to the living room.

"Yeah...he wanted to know why we aren't getting married..." he answered joining him. "I told him that not all couples get married and that they can still be happy together."

"Even though you would like to get married one day," Magnus replied.

"I'm happy knowing that we're together...and we have rings already..." Alec shrugged.

"Alec, you want to get to married. It's who you are," Magnus told him.

"I'm perfectly fine if we don't. I know how you feel about it," Alec replied. "I'm happy the way things are."

"I am too," Magnus said. "But I know you wont always be happy with this...not being married."

"...I don't know what you want me to say..." Alec shrugged a little bit. "Yes...I would like to get married at some point in time, whether in the near future or ten years from now, but I don't want to do something that you don't want. I'd settle for a court wedding if need be."

"You don't seem like the court wedding type," Magnus pointed out.

"It's not ideal...but we'd be together, Izzy would not doubt want to be a witness, Jace wouldn't care either way but he'd still show and Max would want to come to see but I'd be happy..." Alec told him.

He looked at his watch. "How about I go and pick us up a couple movies and take out?" he offered.

"And ice cream," Magnus replied.

"How could I forget the ice cream," Alec chuckled.

He leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be back in a bit."

Alec got up and grabbed his keys and made sure he had his wallet before leaving and headed downstairs. He tried not to be to long, made sure to get Magnus's favorites, and what ever else he was probably craving and got a few movies before heading back.

Magnus was on his lap top when he got back, a note book and pen to his left and the phone in his other hand.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked setting the food on the table.

"Looking at wedding venue's," he answered.

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Court house weddings are tacky and if we're going to get married, I want something nice and maybe outdoorsy," Magnus answered.

"But you don't believe in marriage," Alec pointed out.

He joined him on the couch with the food and put in one of the video's while Magnus put his lap top away.

"No, but I believe in us and you believe in marriage and...relationships are about compromise. You get to be married to me and I get to plan an amazing wedding," Magnus answered.

Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Does this mean I have to wear a suit?" he asked.

"You can survive a day in a suit," Magnus told him. "And it'll be after the babies born...camera adds ten pounds to the figure."

"You'd look amazing either way," Alec replied. "Now let's eat dinner hmm?"

"Or we could skip dinner and eat ice cream instead," Magnus replied.

"Dinner first, then ice cream," Alec said.

"You're hot when you're bossy," Magnus took his bowl and moved closer.

"You're hot either way," Alec kissed his cheek and pressed play on the movie.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: My goal is to try and finish this in the next few chapters.

Epilogue next :3

Comments are always welcome :)

Chapter 20

"Alec...are you awake?" Magnus whispered shaking his shoulder. He balled up some of the sheets in his hand and shook his shoulder a bit harder. He pinched his arm and Alec grunted a little in his sleep.

Magnus took a deep breath and counted to ten before giving Alec a nice shove that resulted in the other male falling off of the bed.

"Ow..." Alec groaned and sat up rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"I...I think my water broke...or it's contractions or something, I don't know...it just hurts...a lot..." Magnus answered.

"O...Oh, okay," Alec quickly got up and pulled on his sweats. "Do you want me to call Catarina? Or do you want to go to the hospital?" He walked over to Magnus's side of the bed and sat down.

"...I don't know..." Magnus answered wiping his eyes. "I mean...they could just be braxton hicks right?"

"They could be," Alec nodded a little. "On a scale from one to ten how much does it hurt?"

"Between a six and seven..."

"Okay, since it's going on four in the morning, I'm voting hospital. Are you going to be okay while I go and get the car started?"

Magnus nodded a little. "I'll be fine."

Alec kissed his forehead and pulled on his jacket as he slipped on his shoes. He went got his car keys and went downstairs to start the car before hurrying back upstairs to get Magnus. He helped him into the car and drove them to the hospital.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Asmodeus asked walking over.

"Good so far...he sort of kicked me out, after he he called me every swear word he knew and blamed me for all the pain he's going through so..." Alec answered with a small shrug and smile.

"Ah yes," he chuckled. "The miracle of child birth. It's hell on everyone involved."

Alec ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You look like you could use a drink," Asmodeus pointed out.

"A nice strong one," Alec replied. "But not really a smart idea while he's having my child so..."

"I'll get us some coffee instead. Hospital coffee's crap but strong," he told him.

Alec leaned against the wall as he walked away and raised an eyebrow seeing Isabelle walking over with a bag. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. Because I'm always happy to see my sister."

"Magnus texted me," she answered.

"He..when did he have time to text you?" he asked.

"When you were getting the nurse," she answered. "Moral support."

"So he'll let you in but not me?"

"Well, I didn't get him pregnant so..."

She shrugged and went into the room shutting the door.

"Here you go," Asmodeus said handing him a cup.

"I will never understand people..." Alec muttered taking a long drink. He coughed. "By the Angel's that is really strong coffee."

"Added a bit of whiskey to it for you," he added."Thought you could use the kick."

"You are not wrong," Alec smiled a bit and drank some more. The alcohol did help a little bit. Soothed his nerves.

He straightened up as Isabelle walked out. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, he just wants you in there with him," she answered holding open the door. "Go on."

Alec nodded and finished off his coffee before going into the hospital room and over to Magnus's side. He may have winced when Magnus grabbed his hand in a vice death grip. Not that he was going to admit it.

"Never doing this again," Magnus whimpered a little. "Hurts to much."

"But it's going to be worth it," Alec promised.

'I hope, you realize, that after this, you are not touching me for at least two months," Magnus squeezed his hand.

Alec nodded. "Dully noted."

* * *

"Oh Alec, he's so cute," Isabelle smiled and lightly stroked the babies cheek. "How's Magnus doing?"

"Resting," Alec answered. "Took a lot out of him."

"May I hold my grandson?" Asmodeus asked.

Alec carefully set the small bundle in the older man's arms and poked his head back into the room. Magnus was still out cold. He was and looked exhausted. Alec chuckled seeing Isabelle and Asmodeus fully engrossed in the baby. He walked over to the bedside and sat down next to him running his fingers through his hair.

He smiled when he started walking up and kept stroking his hair. "Hey you."

"Never doing that again," Magnus chuckled a little. "Don't care what they say. Child birth is not beautiful. It is painful."

"But you did it," Alec replied. "And we have our son. And he's perfect and healthy and ours."

"Ours? As in... _Ours?_?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and smiled. "Catarina ran the test while you were sleeping." He leaned over and kissed him.

"Are we interupting?" Isabelle asked walking into the room holding the baby. "Somebody wants his daddy."

Alec helped Magnus sit up and Isabelle carefully gave him to Magnus.

"Don't cry hon. Daddy's right here," Magnus cooed kissing his forehead. He leaned against Alec. "He has your eyes."

"And your smile," Alec pointed out.

"He's going to be such a heart breaker," Isabelle added. "And his aunt Izzy is going to give him all her tips."

"Please don't," Alec shook his head. "We don't need to heart breaker's in the family. One's enough."

"Oh, this is for the baby," Asmodeus said handing Alec an envelope. "For when he turns 18 to do with as he pleases."

Alec raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope and blinked. "You want to give him a thousand dollars?" he asked.

"One thousand, every year until he turns eighteen. I know I was a crap father, but I want to be there for my grandchild, not just throwing money at him, or you," Asmodeus told him.

"Does that mean you'll be open to babysitting?" Magnus asked. "Because I'm sure he'd love to spend time with his grandpa."

"I'd love to," Asmodeus answered.

"Knock knock...mind if we come in?" Jem asked poking his head into the room. "Isabelle called us," he added.

"Is that the little guy?" Will asked walking over.

"This is him," Magnus answered. "Fifteen hours and forty five minutes later."

"What's his name?" Jem asked.

"Jonathon," Magnus answered. "Jonathon Lightwood."

"You sure?" Alec asked.

"I'll be taking your name once we're married...so I'm sure," Magnus answered smiling.

"I like Lightwood-Bane better," Alec replied.

"Jonathon Lightwood-Bane," Isabelle nodded. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Welcome to the world Jonathon," Asmodeus chuckled. "His life will never be boring. I can tell you all that much."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: And here we have the long awaited final chapter. I'm sad to end this story but I have plenty of new ones in the works so dont worry :)

Comments are always welcome :)

Epilogue

Magnus yawned as he walked into the apartment and set his bag on the floor. He shut the door behind him and set his keys in the dish before heading for the bedroom. He stepped over the toys littering the floor and opened the bedroom door. He smiled seeing Alec asleep on his back with Jonathon asleep on his chest sucking his thumb. He carefully got into bed next to him and ran his fingers through Jonathon's hair.

Alec yawned and shifted a little as he woke up. "Hey...didn't hear you come in. How was class?"

"Aced the test," Magnus smiled and moved closer. "My adviser says if I keep it up, I'll make the Dean's list again."

"Course you will," Alec smiled.

"What did you two do all day?" Magnus asked.

"We went to the park, had lunch with Jace and Isabelle. Grandpa dropped by with another toy but Jonathon was more interested in the box it came in," Alec answered. "Missed you though."

"Well luckily, I don't have classes for three days," Magnus replied. "So we can spend loads and loads of time together."

Jonathan cooed softly as he started to wake up and Magnus smiled as Alec sat up.

"Hey there my little prince," Magnus carefully picked him up. "Daddy missed you today in class. I much rather would've liked staying home with you and papa."

"You hungry? I can start dinner," Alec said getting up.

"I feel like I haven't eaten a thing all day," Magnus replied. "Dinner sounds great."

Alec smiled and leaned down to give Magnus a kiss.

"We'll come with you," Magnus said standing up. "Jonathon likes to watch you cook and if I stay in bed I'm going to fall asleep and not get up until at least tomorrow afternoon. And I haven't seen either of you for more than two hours since Monday..."

"Alright," Alec chuckled. "But if you fall asleep. I'm letting you sleep."

"See how your papa treats me," Magnus pouted and carried Jonathon with him to the kitchen.

"Oh hush," Alec rolled his eyes and got out everything to take make dinner. "Papa just wants daddy to get the rest he needs."

Magnus smiled and leaned across the counter to kiss Alec. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alec replied kissing back. "No regrets?"

"No regrets," Magnus answered.


End file.
